


Audible Silences

by Chimera428, Shadhavar1126 (Chimera428)



Category: Supercat - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Multi, supercat, supergirl - Freeform, universe altered
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6132961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimera428/pseuds/Chimera428, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimera428/pseuds/Shadhavar1126
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do not mistake my compassion for weakness.  This is not a truce."  -Astra</p><p>"Let's call it a start." - Kara</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> UA *(Universe Altered) - Set After 1x09 "Blood Bonds" and weaves between other episodes.. ;)
> 
> Super thanks to BladedDarkness for being an awesome beta!
> 
> Thanks also to fictorium & ofendlesswonder who are incredible inspirations and have always given me a moment of their time even when they may not have had any. 
> 
> This is ridiculously long and is still a WIP. Trying not to overwhelm my beta bladeddarkness on tumblr who randomly agreed to read this monstrosity when it was only about 25k at the time. This thing wouldn't look or read nearly as well without them, trust me!
> 
> [ \- For Universe Altered explanation.. - ](http://joyfulldreams.tumblr.com/post/50844492329/inuysha-link-lover-algrenion-i-think-there)

****

#### **Rogue Kryptonian Base of Operations**

General Astra strode across the vacancy of her private quarters lost in deep thought concerning the prior night’s exchange and the words her niece had spoken just before she left. So lost was she in her recollection that she failed to notice Non until he was practically on top of her. The muscles in her neck tightened with his proximity and her lack of awareness of it as she turned to face him. Not allowing any other possible reaction to be seen, his behavior the night prior was equally as perplexing and what she saw outlined behind his eyes did little to assuage her instinctual fears.

“You let your blood bonds for the young one get in the way of your goals Astra…” Non paced around her as she emerged from the bathing room. She dropped her towel, wet hair plastered to her back as she retrieved a fresh suit. The k-metal blocker sat strewn across the nearby alcove serving as a vanity of sorts. 

“She is none of your concern.” Astra warned, turning her back to him once more so that he might seal the suit at the back of her neck. “We cannot behave like these military minded cretins, especially with the amount of dishonor they display.” He pulled her hair aside as the clasps were secured. “Kara is one of us… not one of the humans.” Non began to protest, to which Astra whipped around with inhuman speed, grabbing him by the face forcefully. “Leave. Her.” She warned, eyes flashing dangerously. “We have lost so much… she cannot be added to that number. She was one of us before she was ever humanized.”

“You have been exposed to the Kryptonite too long,” he warned, or perhaps threatened. As Non took in her visage he pried his face from her grasp. Her time under General Lane and his ‘team’ inside the DEO should have been an afterthought. The prison ship had been far worse at times, and yet, there was something all the more frightening from an enemy who could only perceive you as some sort of intergalactic weapon to be dismantled and destroyed. Or was that rebuilt in their own image? History alone on this planet had seen fit to provide more truth to the latter part of that notion than the prior.

With a set expression and a push into his physical space, Astra forced her husband back a step; clearly he had not been expecting her to counter him in any way. Odd. She swept those thoughts away for the moment, taking another step forward that forced the discomfort of her proximity and his overstepping to show on his countenance.

“And you have been exposed to the one they call Lorde too long.” She eyed him up and down as he lifted his chin defiantly towards her. “Not to mention all the other rabble you have seen fit to employ to what was supposed to be our cause…”

Astra straightened away from him, setting her hands behind her back accordingly as she moved around him slowly. Eyes flicked this way and that as she assessed the damage her husband…her second in command, had absorbed into himself and was attempting to refashion into an instrument in his own image. How ironic.

“You killed their men.” She spoke with intention despite the calm, even tones she manipulated her voice into. “Nearly killed your niece and her human …sister.” The word spilled out her mouth with an inflection she couldn’t help but allow. Hopefully, Non would hear it as disgust and not the opposite. However, it wasn’t the human connection that made the man turn on her.

“Your niece is going to be the death of us all. She’s just as human as that cousin of hers and should be treated like the proletariat they defend.” His voice was malice, laced with some underlying seething element of rage.

It was enough to make her blink and halt her motions around him. She shifted on the balls of her feet facing him head on again. “-My- niece,”, she thought, “not -ours-.” Had he separated himself from her so much? She had always believed it to be a shield, some element of self-preservation when they had been detained initially back on Krypton prior to their sentencing to Fort Rozz.

With her lack of response, he took the initiative to step into her personal space, his voice lowered as he nearly spat at her from between his teeth, “If I wasn’t so worried about -my- people and what they might do if I had challenged their great general in front of the humans and their pet- “

“Then you would what?” She spat back at him halting his words, stepping right into his space again, nose nearly brushing his. “You would have killed them all, including Kara, and made them all martyrs? Turned us into even greater monsters than they perceive us to be? Give any more cause to have the Son of Jor-El show up?” She threatened, her voice dropping to a dangerous inflection.

“You -do- remember we are not the first from our planet or even the Phantom Zone to have made it to this rock or dare I remind you of another General?” Astra knew pointing out the failings of a military mind that Non had practically worshipped in his citing of tactics and plans was perhaps not the smartest method of provocation but she needed to know. Needed the confirmation that the man she once called husband, that she had entrusted as her second in command was lost beyond his reason. Just like the one before him.

Non narrowed his eyes at her; none had ever dared to mention the man’s former mentor or his second in command in any depth or capacity. A woman he had once thought Astra embodied. A woman whom he agreed to settle for when Ursa turned him away. General Zod himself and what his truly crazed mind had attempted not only on their planet but this one prior to their own arrival were anything but crazed to Non, especially now. For a world so terrestrial it indeed had its fair share of alien invasion and disappointment. The notion of being just another alien failing and having it pointed out by this weakened, bleeding heart was enough to make his blood boil.

When he could see Astra for who she truly was becoming despite her hardened edges and passionate displays of what he once thought was Kryptonian loyalty, he knew in that moment exactly what he had to do. For himself, for his remaining Kryptonians and with enough luck, for the soon to be former general. Something settled in him then, as if all the pieces to the greatest mystery in the universe just clicked into place.

Astra noted the retreat of his emotions, despite his attempt to be subtle about it. His eyes always lied; he could never manage to hide his intentions behind transparent steel, not like she or her late sister could. He straightened from her, resolved to her choices, at least by appearances, looking past her head as he came to attention. 

“I reacted…” he stated, his words still holding the edge of his ire. She raised a brow at him, straightening slowly as she set her fists across her chest beneath the opposite bicep. When no additional explanations came she motioned for him to continue.

“Hastily,” he supplied before shifting his lower jaw oddly, eyes flicking down to her. Superior. “They had you, I knew if anything you would lead them to that fake base, and I retaliated by altering the bombs placed there. It was a warning. We may not be human beings but we are living thriving ones and I knew if they were headed there they had resorted to some tactic unbefitting this compassionate sense of humanity that they seem to ramble on about incessantly.”

Astra drew a slow deep breath, watching him like a hawk as he explained himself, why he was willing to destroy the humans that held her captive. Why he had shown their hand and let the silly organization who clearly operated outside the guides of their own government know that they indeed had an army. An unorthodox, flawed, extremist army of Kryptonians at that. The absurdity of that sudden truth hit her like the Kryptonite room the DEO held her in. Even after Non had left her quarters and no doubt was on his way to turn those very Kryptonians and other former prisoners of Rozz against her.

She barely had time to register those implications when a once forgotten but all too painfully familiar chime resounded within her sanctuary. With a sharp turn, she looked to the mirrored console carved into the wall and the blue halo of light emanating from the vanity surface. Slowly she progressed towards it, the light reflecting in her eyes and setting her features into sharp angles. Her secret transponder, the one she and Kara had used that ultimately damned and saved her, hummed to life, and with trembling digits she reached out for it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weeks later, after the events surrounding Bizzarro; the dust has settled but it's merely the calm before the storm...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small warning - bullets/blades/car wrecks/abductions

#### **Pre-Dawn – Undisclosed DEO External Training Area**

Alex waited with the utmost patience, taking a final moment to check the clip within her gun before securing it in place and removing the safety. She drew in a deep breath, reminding herself these were only test rounds, that the level of Kryptonite within them would only bruise Kara if her suit failed her. She heard the click in her ear supplied by Hank, or was it J’onn now, to signal that Kara was ready. With a tilt of her head, Alex squared up behind the barricade set into the course, listening for the change in wind dynamics as her sister approached by air.

A half second later Alex was around the barricade, firing into the air and hearing the resounding ‘plink-plonk’ of bullets bouncing off the blonde before she landed with a fist slammed into the ground, attempting to throw Alex off her feet. Her sister rolled with the shift in stability, gun raised and ready to fire as Kara came stalking towards her with a determined gait. “Don’t look up, just fire…just fire,” she thought to herself, trying to find some area to focus on that was anywhere but her sister’s face or general frame.

A half second later and she was yanked aside with Kara no more than a few feet from her, tossed against the barricade and stripped of her weapon. She heard the gunfire five more times with the same result before it was wrenched from Hank’s hands and tossed aside. He moved then, yanking Alex with him, spinning her away as Kara tried to grab her sibling only to hesitate when the man pulled the glowing green knife her aunt had wielded against her not too long ago.

Kara hesitated only a moment, realizing the standard effects of the K-metal, (or Kryptonite as they called it here,) forged blade was ineffectual on her. She blocked his downswing towards her, careful not to let it cut her; even with her new shield nothing said the green knife was any less sharp were it to actually be used as intended. She punched hard at his solar plexus with the heel of her hand, sending the Martian and his charge back several feet. What Kara failed to realize in that moment was just how far Hank was going to take this new test. Thinking he had been defeated since she managed to land a blow the sudden sunburst of pain in her shoulder made her stop dead in her tracks.

“What did you just do!?” Alex, shaken from her reverie was already rushing towards her sister who dropped to her knees looking like a lost puppy with no method to describe just how lost they were.

Hank was right behind her. “I thought she would catch it,” he stated pointedly with his own concern, already radioing for medical staff to be ready for incoming over his comm.

“But I won... it was over,” Kara supplied as Alex steadied her when she went to sit on the heels of her boots and unceremoniously settled into the dirt. Arms bent at her waist while trembling fingers moved almost involuntarily in the air near the hilt of the blade as if instinct provoked their action.

“Don’t, Kara…” She warned; setting her hand just below the weapon across Kara’s chest, she could feel the muscle beneath pulsing strong and sturdy, not to mention the near-unbearable level of heat coming off as well. Kara grabbed her forearm then, squeezing tight enough to break the limb.

“It hurts… “She spoke through clenched teeth. “-WHY- did you never explain these feelings to me!?” The Kryptonian wanted to scream, to cry, to laugh all at once and the more she looked down at herself the more pain registered in her brain, driving the desire to pull the object from herself ever upward. She blinked once, then again, pushing away the murkiness of her vision that tears supplied before Alex forced her head up. There was the tell-tale sound of Velcro being separated before more pressure was put on her wound causing Kara to clench her teeth and cry-growl her pain into the air.

Hank turned to look down at her with a hard expression, lowering himself to her eye level in a crouch. “This is not a game to them, they will never stop. It will never just be ‘over’.” He tried to be focused, intense; he was attempting tough love for two daughters that he swore to protect and may have, in this moment, failed.

Kara looked at him with tear laden eyes, her face already red from the effort of trying to understand this current version of physical pain. She almost preferred the broken arm at this point. At least that was a quick burst followed by residual soreness.

Alex shoved at Hank, barely moving him at all before turning her attention back to Kara and the knife hilt sticking out of her left shoulder. “I’m turning the shield off,” she muttered, flipping the switch just as Hank yelled at her not to, only to have Kara thrust herself backwards violently onto the ground with an unnatural scream of pain.

“TURN IT ON!” Kara wailed. The inhumane cry instantly bringing back the memory of Astra when she had drug Kara away from her and what General Lane had been subjecting her to. That’s when Alex saw what Hank was trying to point out, the fluorescent green, crawling up the veins in her sister’s throat now at breakneck speed. The Martian was the first to grab at Kara, using his own inhuman strength to keep her arms down so she wouldn’t yank the blade free. Alex was reduced to a mantra of sorry’s as she found the trigger point for the K-shield and activated it on her sister’s suit, almost instantly stopping the woman’s seizing.

Kara let out another yell, this time frustration intermingled with pain laced with relief, and she relaxed onto the sand staring at the sun cresting the horizon breathing heavily. Hank let her go then; hearing the approach of a rover, he rose from the ground into a protective stance. Alex instinctually set a leg over her sister, firmly planting her boot into the ground of Kara’s opposite hip and rising up onto her other knee, firearm at the ready.

“I thought you told them we were bringing her in,” she stated lowly, her other hand pressed firmly to Kara’s chest to keep her down and to staunch any blood flow from her sister’s momentary flailing.

Kara for all her efforts attempted to turn her head, seeing only a trail of dust through blurred vision. “I can help.” She breathed, fingers gripping into the dirt beside her sending waves of fire down her left arm that only fueled her ire at her situation. Alex only pushed her down, resulting in a grunt of pain from Kara before she looked over at Hank for instruction. 

“I did,” he stated matter of fact tracking the vehicle in its breakneck approach to their location the moment all of their phones screamed with emergency alerts.  
\------------  


#### **Moments Prior - National City – CatCo HQ**

With a slow sigh, James Olsen allowed himself that instant to relax in the early morning solitude his office provided. He was thankful for his lack of being able to adjust to the time shift of National City versus Metropolis; the resulting ‘problem’ was managed with his ability to be at work at least a few hours before anyone else. Leaning back into his seat he surveyed the latest photo line ups for next month’s issue, fingers already organizing his top picks to the fore. His moment of internal solitude was interrupted by the shrill bark of his cell phone. With a glance at the screen, he realized it was meant for Kara. Given the debacle with Cat Grant finding out about Kara, even if that had been remedied to a point according to his friend, and her need to still be Supergirl at work, the squad had come up with a forwarding system should she be unreachable for whatever reason. What was even more disconcerting being the fact that the caller ID came with a picture of none other than Carter Grant. With a sinking feeling, James pressed the screen and brought the phone to his ear.

"Olsen…"

"Kara!" Carter’s voice broke through the line in the form of a panic-stricken scream forcing James from his seat in immediate alarm. He pressed a button hidden near his desk and made a run for the stairwell and upwards. "Help me! They're here!" The boy’s shout broke into the phone again, accompanied by the splintering of wood and the sound of gunfire.

"Carter!" James grabbed the wall frame and slammed into the door to the office their group was using as a base of operations, nearly taking Winn out in the process. His still sleep-addled brain only just now catching up to what was going on as James put the phone on speaker.

"Where’s Kara?! Just plea-AAH!" The boy's' shrill scream forced a wince from the pair as Winn started pinpointing the call.

“Where the hell is his mother?!” He stated in a flabbergasted tone. Behind him James had another phone in hand, nearly shouting into the receiver.

“-Just- LISTEN!” He urged, as the sounds of a struggle and additional barks of fear emptied out into the usually silent office. Moving over to another console beside Winn he started typing furiously, forwarding the information Winn was retrieving on the phone trace. 

"Hang on Carter...” Winn didn’t know what else to say, but anything was better than thinking the boy had lost his only lifeline. “She…” James grabbed Winn’s shoulder, shaking his head hard before he went back to the other individual on his line. “-Someone’s- coming! Just hang on...” His fingers flew across the keys at breakneck speed, he alerted the police, sent additional alerts to Kara’s phone and even her sister Alex’s. If he could enlist the national guard he would, although that wasn’t a bad idea considering. “His father’s…” Realization dawned as to why Ms. Grant wasn’t in the background herself screaming away.

“Carter’s at his father’s!” With this new knowledge, he sent an emergency breakthrough message to his boss’s phone hoping against hope that maybe she was headed to get him. Kara had mentioned often enough that when Carter stayed with his dad she would pick him up to take him to school.“Keep running! Fighting… or hide or something Carter!" Winn shouted back to the phone, working on hacking into any nearby camera system to try and get eyes on the residence Carter was located in currently. “Does he know… I mean why call Kara?!” The techie shouted as he pulled up maps depicting the movement of police dispatched forces heading for the address. “C’mon c’mon…” He pressed.

“Find out then, better yet get over there and find her later! You’re Superman damn it. What good are you if you can’t help!?” James practically threw the other phone across the room, the plastic object impacting with the nearby couch instead only to flip around and smack onto the ground. “He hasn’t heard or seen Kara and-.” His words were cut short as the two of them heard Carter’s shouts, some from fear while others were from frustration as he apparently struggled and fought his way from his attackers.

“Where the hell is everybody!?” Winn stated again as all he and James could do was listen and shout over and over that help was coming. Multi-camera views came to life across the second screen, each one manipulated and turned towards Carter’s father’s residence. Winn tagged every vehicle, the pair of them watching for any additional or movement that might clue them in on who or what was going after Carter. Only to have James lean forward and tap into the screen.

“There. Look!” On the sidewalk, floating a few feet above the ground was a figure clad all in black, a glowing emblem ablaze on his chest just over his heart.

Winn tipped his head as James narrowed his eyes while the computer cleaned the image up, and almost as if on cue the individual turned to look around. “Gotcha!” The image captured, Winn forwarded it to the network of individuals and agencies he had strung together.

"Get off ME!!" The sound was muffled, flooded with the noise of confined movement as if from within a pocket.

'Good boy Carter...' James mentally praised. If he was lucky the people presently assaulting the boy wouldn't find the phone before they could get a final location tracked. Just then the phone beeped, a call incoming on the other line, this time it was listed solely as ‘Cat’ on the view screen. “Shit,” James swore. “Reroute the call here.”

“I’m trying,” Winn stated as the other man nearly jumped over the table, retrieving the thrown phone from a moment ago.

“Hurry up!”

“OKAY! Just…ok...go go! Answer it!”

“Ms. Gr- “

“James!? Where’s Kiera... or Kara...Why are you on this phone?! Why haven’t you called Supergirl?!”

“Ma’am I don’t- “

“Find them!” She shouted, before yelling something at her driver.

"Ma’am stay calm. We’ve sent the police and …” he tipped his hand. “And the military, and we’re trying..." the man let his voice linger, already wondering if the twin events were related.

“Holy hell,” Winn stated as he was alerted to his bosses’ location via colored blip that appeared on his map, thanks to the open tracer running on the numbers coming through their forwarding protocol.

James didn’t need the commentary to know what the woman had just ordered her driver to do given the sudden rev of her engine coming through loud and clear. He surmised she was running close to a hundred or, at least, approaching it with the speed even the super cousins could envy. "Stay calm and get over there safely. Nothing can help him if you're both in trouble."

"That’s my son...” Cat’s voice was beyond dangerous, she was already at the point of supernova and the emotion behind her tone was the worst sound the man had heard in all his life. “I don’t matter without him." James looked heavenward, praying to anyone or thing that would listen to intervene.

"-ARA! KARA!" There were male grunts and curses, barely audible over the raw shouts that seemed to pour from Carter's throat.  
James heard Cat gasp audibly and winced realizing she could hear her own son and his abductors.

“Fight them, baby… you can do this.” She murmured with a conviction that nearly sprung tears to the man’s eyes along with mental flashes of his own father that made his jaw clench near enough to break it.

“Fight little man...” He supplied back to her, encouraging the moment with the hope that someone would get there. Something would happen and this would all halt in an instant. Like waking up from a nightmare.

"Where the fuck are the neighbors!?" Winn shouted, watching the cameras and the map as multiple blips converged on Carter’s location. Cat’s mind screamed at her, where was anybody… why couldn't they hear her? Just then she pitched left, grabbing hold of the door as her driver slammed on the break and rounded the corner leading up to Carter’s father’s home.

“Oh my god.” Winn scrambled, watching in horror at the scene playing out before him. “James...” His tone was a sharp warning and the taller man could only slump into a chair as he saw Ms. Grant’s vehicle appear on screen at the opposite end of the street leading to Carter.

“Ms. Grant… Cat…” He warned, his voice rising in volume as he set it on speaker and set it on the table.

They watched as the car threatened to spill over on its side from the harsh movement but with another quick jerk the driver regained control. That was when Cat saw them, the squeal of her vehicle’s own tires barely echoing through the cell phone. Four individuals held a thrashing Carter in the lock of their arms, the floating on-looker having vanished, forcing the boy into the back of a black SUV before squealing away from the curb. Having a good sixty plus MPH on them, the smaller sedan quickly caught up,seemingly spurred onward with Cat’s shout and the driver’s foot nailing the pedal to the floor.

“CATHERINE!”/ “MS. GRANT!” The men shouted into the phone as the sounds coming from her end supplied a sickening reality to the video they were watching through the street cameras.

Both hands bit into the handles at the door and ceiling and in an instant Cat Grant felt all the muscles and bones in her body threaten to snap as her car slammed into the back of the SUV. The woman hadn't even known she'd been screaming until she heard the equally disjointed male groans, of which she could only guess were from the speakers supplying her with Carter’s abduction through her phone somewhere to her right.

Glass rained everywhere and the whine of metal and fiberglass resounded like firecrackers. There was a series of almost comical 'whams' as the two vehicles collided. Physics as a law favored the larger of the pair, driving the smaller sedan beneath the steel frame of the SUV until the rear wheels dug tire patterns into the continuously crunching hood. The jerk of her seatbelt and slam of multiple airbags threw Cat into the weight of her seat, pinning her with enough force to equal that of having fallen from fifteen stories up.

James nearly fell out of his chair as he and Winn watched the tail end of the vehicle lift up and the finally bounce back to the ground, nearly threatening to flip over what with the near dead stop. Winn sat with his hands over his mouth, his breathing all but stopped as the pair watched helplessly while the SUV broke away, forcing Ms. Grant’s car to sputter and shift as a final karmic ‘screw you’.

“Get up…” James murmured seeing a flicker beneath Ms. Grant’s car as the SUV departed. He scrambled for the phone, putting the receiver closer to his mouth. “GET UP!” He shouted again, hoping the woman and her driver were conscious … if they were even alive.

“The police are almost th- “

“That’s not going to matter Winn, look!” And as if the situation wasn’t bad enough, the sputter and reflection of flames could be seen on the driver’s side under the hood and were steadily increasing.

There was warmth, just off to Cat’s left; the flickering of a fire weaved over the lids of her eyes amidst the darkness. Her ears rang and her lids were too heavy to lift. She felt the pressure of a hand against her side and more at her chest, as if someone was leaning their weight into her but nothing else seemed to register. A moment later and her awareness faded into the dark again.

The figure remained knelt over Cat Grant's form, frame obscured by a white hood and cape on the screen. A half second later and the flames were doused, the only motion coming from the figure’s arm. The figure stood, and with little effort stripped the driver side door from the car, throwing it away like it was something akin to a pillow. The two men watched as the individual pulled the driver out of the vehicle, bringing him near Cat. Based on proportions they determined equally on their own the individual was female and she was currently going through the motions of finding a pulse before her attention was pulled to the left.

“The police...” Winn murmured as he and James watched the figure take off running in the opposite direction where the SUV had gone before leaping into the air like Kara or Clark although James noted the application of the action seemed disjointed, unfamiliar and foreign to someone harboring such an ability latently. 

Cat woke up momentarily once more, unable to move due to whatever restraints she was placed within. Kara must have shown, her Supergirl, though why wasn’t she still here? Then she remembered, Carter, she must have gone after Carter. Her vision was fuzzy along the edges now; it and the pain running rampant along the side of her body were left ignored as she again faded into darkness the sound of approaching sirens her only company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again this is a UA small nuances have occurred in the current universe as we know it
> 
> Super thanks to BladedDarkness for being an awesome beta!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chaos continues...

#### **Halfway across National City**

“It should be right there!” Alex’s voice was in her ear and like a stone Kara dropped to the ground leaving an impact. Her eyes blazed red as she rushed up to the SUV; without thinking she grabbed the roof, breaking through metal and steel like it was tissue paper, peeling it away like a sardine can. Inside she was met with four dead bodies. Their necks snapped, and Carter’s phone left atop the pile, still on. She tipped her head noting the screen and its countdown clock, her hearing caught the hum of a bomb not dissimilar from the one she had encountered at the warehouse with Alex and General Lane’s team. Only instead of red, it glowed green.

Eyes wide she spun away, grabbing her cape just as the device beeped and exploded in an attempt to lessen the impact upon her own body. She heard Alex and J’onn in her ear in tandem just as their vehicle screeched to a halt a few feet from where Supergirl was thrown. Kryptonian debris rained down around them all as Alex rushed from the car and by the time she rounded the front of the vehicle Hank, as J’onn flew to her, Kara wrapped in his arms.

“Get in the car, Danvers,” His voice held no room for argument as he shifted back and secured himself and Kara in the back. “This could be an ambush on more than just her.”

“We should’ve made her wait!” Alex shouted angrily, rounding the vehicle and taking the driver’s side. “She wasn’t healing…even with the shield she- “

“ALEX!” He forced through his polyphonic natural voice, making her focus on him as he looked up at her through the rear-view mirrors reflection, his eyes solid red with pinpoint black iris’. “We couldn’t have stopped her.” The weight of his words surrounded her like an ice bath with the absolution of his words. Long had Alex suspected there was something more going on with Kara when it came to one Cat Grant and especially her son Carter. Alex had only met the boy once when she had surprised Kara with breakfast at her apartment one morning, only to be drug along on a trek to take the boy to school at his mother’s behest due to some early meeting or some other minute reason.

Alex put the rover into gear, squealing away from the scene, lights blazing but sirens silent. “This is Agent Danvers,” despite the tremble in her voice she managed to sound confident over her comm, pushing beyond the emotions threatening to spill from her. “We need a containment and recovery team, code alpha at 68th and Emerald. Kryptonian elements present, event coincides with prior alerts concerning juvenile abduction. Secure scene, evidence and report findings to HQ asap until physical elements of the device can be obtained.”

“Understood ma’am, containment and retrieval teams dispatched. No additional alerts have been signaled.”

“Stand-by emergency medical response unit, we’re reporting in hot.” She looked into the rear-view mirror, noting Kara had yet to wake while Hank gingerly pulled blood stained strands from the woman’s features with the same care Alex’s own father had exhibited so long ago. She flexed her jaw, pushing their vehicle to the limit. “What the hell have we gotten into now?” She thought to herself while her brain tried to wrap around all the events that had occurred in the past few hours.

\---------

#### **Arctic Circle – Fortress of Solitude – Pre-Dawn National City Time**

General Astra landed cautiously and without a single sound into the frigid vacancy of the northern landscape laid out before her. She looked down at the transponder in her hand once more before looking upward only to find the crystalline structure of the rumored fortress of solitude belonging to her nephew appearing out of the early morning haze like a ghost. At the mouth of the entrance in silhouette stood the man in question, his cape fluttering ridiculously behind him as he waited. Already on guard, she stiffened, half expecting him to rush her. Instead, he remained where he stood, allowing her to make her own choices on this matter. At least to some degree; despite their distance, he could still speak to her on a frequency only they could hear.

Astra saw his words in the air before they even reached her ears, their genuine nature nearly caused the General to smile at the flood of memories threatening her. She lifted her chin then, tucking the transponder away before walking forward with her standard grace befitting her former station.

“Kal-El.” She supplied in the planet’s native tongue and frequency stopping only when she was within arm’s reach of the man, the interior light finally bathing his features enough for her to see him. Images of his father broke through her mind’s eye and she couldn’t help the overwhelming feeling of being homesick as it struck a chord deep within her chest.

“You look so much like him.” She murmured quietly, nearly unaware she had even spoken the words aloud. Superman lifted his own features regarding her, easily reading her mental state as well as the aura around her being and the turmoil of colors and energy she was lost within.

“At least one of us remembers without Kryptonian aid,” he supplied as if trying to put her more at ease. “I’m glad you eventually made your way here, General.”

Astra frowned slightly at his admittance, offering no response to the time that had passed since he first contacted her, and had continued to do so until she responded back. He turned to allow her to come up beside him and together walk side by side through his sanctuary. A pace she easily kept up with despite having no idea where it was exactly they were going. She laced her hands behind the small of her back, his remained his side as they walked down the crystalline hallway. “How...?”

“Did I contact you?” He looked over at her, the chamber ahead of them opening up without prompt. “The frequency was provided to me by my father.”

Astra’s brows rose high. “Kal-El, your father is- “

“I know... as I said, Kryptonian aid.” He supplied as the chamber sealed behind them. The taller man strode ahead of her then, leaving her to her own devices in the large ante-chamber, surrounded by lights and crystals she easily recognized. “And I prefer Clark if we’re going to skip the titles.” He granted her with a hint of a smirk.

“So you -are- more human then.” Astra teased, watching the younger man who made no acknowledgement of her slight towards him. Instead he finished manipulating crystals along the antechamber podium. After another series of moments, he turned to her, offering his hand for her to utilize.

“I have no ties to Krypton, not like you do, not like Kara does. I was not forged there. I am bound simply by blood and,” he looked to the display in front of him once more, “this calculated artificiality.” He drew a deep breath when she bypassed his hand and came to stand beside him. “Earth is my home, even if I’m always going to be seen as an outsider just because I wasn’t born here.” 

He stepped back then, removing himself from the podium, offering her shoulder the barest of touches. “Perhaps being a little more human is better than being one of the monsters hiding in the shadows.”

Astra flinched from his touch, warm and oddly comforting as it was, although she would never admit it. She glanced to the digits as they gave her a reassuring squeeze before cutting her eyes back up to the man-child. The sadness in his eyes reminded her once again of his father, his failings and something more, something deeper. Astra’s features rose again, proud and defiant as she recognized the emotions behind his look. Pity. She shrugged her shoulder from his grasp and looked back to the console, taking note of the singular crystal humming with life waiting to be activated. The sound of his boots was distraction enough given how far he had managed to make it away from her before she noticed.

“Where are you going?” She demanded without turning around, looking up at the air ahead of her, as if trying to pinpoint her senses on the man just in case she needed the upper hand in this moment.

“These truths are no longer for me.” He stood in the entryway of the antechamber, turning on his heel to observe her one last time. Before the revelations waiting for her in that single crystal shard shaped her into something or someone else. “I’ve carried them long enough and I no longer wish to carry the sins of my… -father-.”

Clark’s tone was resolute, finite and laced with a bitterness that pricked at Astra’s senses and bled into her with painful similarity. She gave him the benefit of a small nod, swallowing hard as she heard the chamber close behind him leaving her alone. She drew in a slow breath, taking another look around, the edge of paranoia crept into her body. She recalled rumors of how Superman had stripped other Kryptonians of their abilities, made them human, and oh how if she had the ability and their positions reversed she might not hesitate to use it.

Astra closed her eyes, placing her hands on the console in front of her to keep herself steady. She reminded herself of Kal… Clark’s disposition and found her center as fingertips brushed across the center crystal and activated whatever it was he wanted her to know.

“Astra…” Jor-El’s strong voice flooded her senses, echoing around the chamber like rolling thunder. She couldn’t help but gasp, feeling her legs weaken as she turned to face the man as he calmly strode towards her every bit as alive as he was the last time she saw him.

\---------------  


Clark busied himself quietly nearby, occasionally looking towards the antechamber where he had left Astra until a shrill beeping caught his attention. With a sharp turn looked up as one of the transponders he had given to his loved ones was activated. Immediately a rendering of the globe projected itself into the air, pinpointing the alert and zeroing in on National City. He recognized the location immediately and felt his chest tighten. “Kara.”

In a flourish, he was near his communications console where James was already trying to contact him beyond the transponder. “What’s happened?”

“JUST LISTEN!” was the only reply from the other man as Clark was immediately privy to the sounds of a struggle of a young boy shouting for his cousin. Immediately he attempted to locate Kara, finding her biological signature somewhere out in the middle of nowhere. His attention narrowed, reaching out for her, he immediately felt her pain and wondered as in afterthought if the incidents were related.

“I’m... I’ll be on my way as soon as I can.” He looked to the antechamber, he could secure Astra in there, but there was no telling with what the image of his father was revealing to her what she might do. He heard James yelling at him through the phone as to what good he was as Superman at the same time the antechamber door impacted with his body with the anguished shout from the woman behind it.

Unceremoniously his body was flung around, Astra’s heat vision blasting into his shoulder throwing him into a wall. He barely had time react as her fist went into the wall beside his head. Instinctively he wrapped his arms around her waist, throwing his weight into the motion to try and subdue the other Kryptonian.

The line with James went dead though he was unable to pay it any real mind as Astra landed blow after blow into his chest with enough force to tear his suit from the onslaught, shouting at him. Each blow only made him hold onto her tighter until he could lock his hands around his own wrists and squeeze lifting them both from the ground with a growl of effort.

“Curse you and the house of El!” She continued to shout and thrash, wrapping her knees around his sides and digging in with crushing accuracy. He felt the strain on his bones as the older woman only pressed harder. Astra thrashed and screamed, clawing at Superman until he flew them both into the nearest crystalline wall and nearly through it. "Curse the legacy you have left like a crown of broken glass on Kara's head!"

Utilizing every ounce of strength left in him, and the rise of adrenaline that his cousin could be in more trouble than this tantrum warranted, he pulled back only slightly and slammed the woman back into the impression her body had already made. “ASTRA!”

Stunned, Astra stumbled in her assault, Clark’s eyes were burning red, the grip he held on her was enough to bruise and the strike of Kryptonian crystal against her skull made her pause. She drew a breath, the glow of her own heat vision charging up until he spoke again, his words draining all the fight from her instantaneously.

“Kara’s hurt.” The words refused to register in her mind. The red was gone when she looked back to the man that held her suddenly limp body up. His eyes were so open, trusting, as if they could see all the good in a person and yet all he could do was hope the individual could see that potential reflected back at them. They reminded her of his mother Lara.

“What...” Her voice was so small, smaller than he could have imagined in that moment and with the utmost care, Clark set them both back on solid ground. Feeling the slack in her body he kept a tight hold on her shoulders to ensure she remained upright.

“It’s Kara… there’s something wrong.” Alert after alert continued to beep behind him, all originating from National City.

Wide eyes stared past him, seeing each blip as it appeared on his screen as Jor-El’s words rang through her mind like a blade slowly piercing her body. “Non.” The name was a disbelieving whimper and her red-rimmed eyes turned back to the man still holding her up. “He would not…” She grabbed for Clark’s biceps feeling the strength of her legs leave her and take them both to the floor as she collapsed. “He waited, waited until I was gone, could not get back in time to stop, to intervene…” Her voice trailed off and Clark openly searched her face, trying to make sense of her ramblings.

Frantically Astra searched the air in front of her, obscured by the symbol emblazoned upon the younger man’s chest and then she felt it, the burning in her chest. The sensation of k-metal searing through her veins and into her head as Kara’s scream echoed across her senses even from so far away. Nails bit into his arms but he made no sound to the resulting pain she actually inflicted.

“Astra we have to go... -I- have to go. Her friends- “

“Friends…” she whispered as another thought stirred darkly in her chest. “The brave one.” She blinked and Clark could already see the determined resolve slowly working its way back into her eyes. “He knows. Her friends. Her boss from the exchange, her sister. Family.” She stressed the word and nearly shook him in an effort to make him understand. 

In an instant she was up, already stalking across the hall before breaking into a run in an effort to launch herself into flight, only to be yanked backwards and spun back around by Clark.

“You can’t go rushing after her Astra… that’s what he’s expecting. If Non is trying to overthrow you and you show up to defend her or her own, he’ll know.”

“I have, have to go... to get her… to try… stop...” Words tumbled out like thoughts as Astra focused solely on escaping the crystalline prison surrounding her.

Clark shook her forcefully, pulling her gaze back upward. “You have to go back to Non.” Another blip resounded behind him only to be followed by Lois’ voice pleading over some speaker system for Superman to answer her. His eyes closed and Astra could see the immediate shift in his aura and swallowed hard in response.

When he spoke again it was with clenched restraint. “You have to convince him you’re with him.” When his head turned at the sound of another blip his eyes opened, all emotion drained and replaced with a dangerous determination.” If nothing else, you need to convince the others to follow -you-.” Another blip, this time over National City, involuntarily pulled Astra’s attention.

“I never authorized this…” She scanned the map, noting the dual locations. “Metropolis…” She swallowed when his aura flared at her words. “Small battles, slow progress, not full out war, not so soon.” Her final word barely touched the air when Clark whirled on her with a sound she could only describe as a growl cutting her off. Her back thudded against the nearest wall again, hands tightening around her biceps painfully.

“My son let her go.” Jor-El’s voice and visage appeared beside them, kneeling down slowly.

“I am not- “

“-You are my son-,” Jor-El demanded. “The last son of Krypton. You will let her go!”

Astra trembled on the ground as Clark finally released her, rising to his full stature. His features remained in shadow aside from the red glow of his eyes bearing down on her. 

“I will not spare any of you, not this time. Zod and his ilk attempted this before and were dealt with. Kryptonians are so few in number and I need this planet. These people have a potential to be extraordinary and we can help them towards that goal. They need us.” He lifted his chin then. “And whether you like it, whether you agree with it or not Astra, -you- need them and not by force or oppression.” Clark turned away in a flourish, super speed taking him to the maps notifying him of incidents requiring his attention across National City and Metropolis.

“He speaks the truth.”

“Stay out of this Jor-El or whatever you are.” Astra spat at him and pushed herself against the wall to stand, glaring at his image. “You have done more damage than any of the rest of us could have hoped.”

“I did what I felt was necessary without killing anyone to do it.”

“You are just as responsible for the death of our planet if not more. You gave up on the whole and condemned the remaining fragments starting and ending with your own family.”

Astra broke away from the projection, making her way towards Superman, that’s who he was now. Eyes darting across the two major cities. “I will do what I can,” she stated with a quiet conviction, memorizing each location. He made no acknowledgement that he heard her. His attention was too focused on the female voice he had rerouted into his ear.

She didn’t need a response; she just needed to say the words. Turning with new purpose she made her way down the walkway once more. Feet carrying her forward faster and faster until she was running through the other Kryptonian’s fortress. Once she felt the shift in temperature she took to the sky, pushing her limits enough to feel the strain on her body as she rushed towards National City. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught the trail of red and blue streaking off in the other direction before looking back to the horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super thanks to BladedDarkness for the betas!


	4. Chapter 4

#### **National City**

“What are they doing!?” Alex pushed the pedal to the floor, knowing already in the back of her mind the vehicle had no real hope of outrunning the Kryptonians bombarding it. She did, however, hope their lack of familiarity with the city layout would help give them an edge to get away. Or at the very least find some method of cover.

“I can distract them.” Hank offered, ensuring Kara was secure despite being unconscious. “Draw their attention and give you both a chance.”

“NO!” Alex shouted, dodging another heat beam before cutting across a median into oncoming traffic only to veer wide into the right way and under a byway. Alex looked back at him through the rear-view mirror, seeing his shape change to his natural state. “J’onn…” She pleaded quietly in tone and look.

“I have to Alex. I’m sorry.” The polyphonic tones resounded palpably with regret. “You have to get her back to the D.E.O.” A heartbeat later and Alex watched as if the world was slowing to a halt. Red eyes bored into her even as the Martian threw himself from the vehicle via the window. She turned her head watching as he twisted mid-flight, altering his angle in order to throw his entire weight into one of the Kryptonians into a nearby concrete pylon, raining debris down around the point of impact.

She shouted his true name into the air, the noise foreign to her ears as time seemed to catch up in a blink and the vehicle bounced as she altered her course to avoid another median before slamming on the breaks to take a sharp turn at such a velocity she thought she was going to tip over.

“J’ONN!!” The Martian heard his name screamed at him and continued to hear its echo in his mind, joining the echoes of his own daughters, as he slammed into one of their pursuers. The pair flew through a pylon and up through the wall into a parking garage, both bodies skittering across the ground and leaving their impressions in the stone.

J’onn was up first, racing across the flat of the level stopping only once he collided with the Kryptonian woman who grappled with him and threw her own weight into the hit until they separated once more. Again the pair collided with a shockwave, setting off car alarms within their proximity, exchanging punches, and tumbling through support structures as if they were made of Legos. Blow after blow they continued, weakening the structure around them as the pair battled it out.

Any chance the Kryptonian thought she had in order to make her escape and return to the intended target of her mission, she was either yanked back or barricaded by the Martian who refused to give up. He threw her across the lot, leaping after her and punching her square in the chest, sending her flying into an adjoining wall at breakneck speed.

“Why…” She spit blood, pulling herself up out of the rubble like a child does a ball pit. “Defend these weaklings!?” She shouted flying into the man, grabbing his chest and flinging him into another wall. He bounced against the stone, leaving his impression behind, and dropped to the ground slow to get up. She was on him in an instant, slamming both fists as a single hammer into his back and forcing them both through the concrete and down another level.

“Why allow them to control you?!” She bashed her knees into his lower back, squaring herself atop him, planting one boot on the ground and another in-between his shoulders along his spine. “Following their rules like a dog on a leash.” The Kryptonian wrapped an arm around his head, his hands feebly clinging to her forearm as she pitched herself backwards sharply in an attempt to break him into three pieces.

“I don’t.” He forced out, reaching at his belt before swinging his arm up, the blade in his hand connecting solidly. His attacker screamed loud enough to shake the foundation of the parking structure. His release was immediate and with it, he spun on his knees and grabbed for the glowing blue shield over the woman’s heart. Another yank and the scream was immediately silenced. Leaving the Kryptonian to collapse in a dead heap at his feet.  


“Agent Danvers! What’s your position?!”

The voice in her ear pulled her focus once more, hands tightening on the wheel before she responded. “Code Red. Emergency Extraction. CAV or Angel Track requested. Henshaw…” Her response came up short as she glanced to her rear view mirror once more. “Is engaging the enemy.” The vehicle pitched sharply to the right with a squelch of the tires with a blow grazing the rear bumper. 

“Sparrow is KO. Repeat,” she yanked the wheel left, avoiding another hit, “Code Red. Evac requested. CO is engaged, no visual. Sparrow is KO and in transport. Two in pursuit, one target visible.”

There was another whine of metal and a hard jerk of the wheel to the right that she fought against to keep her and Kara steady on the road. Out of the side mirror, she saw the pursuing Kryptonian pitching left to slam a shoulder into the rear passenger side.

“Target is assumed to be Sparrow,” Alex was running on instinct alone, weaving the vehicle back and forth across the street in a game of keep away from the challenging alien to keep him from grappling the car outright. If it wasn’t so deadly a game at the moment she would find the idea laughable.

“Track location.” She took a resigned breath, adjusting the belt across her chest as her grip turned white knuckle on the steering wheel. “ETA inconsequential, a few more hits like that and we’re not going to make it.”

“Hold on Danvers, we’re coming ASAP. Maintain evasion!” Agent Vasquez’s voice was hard over the comm, her glare easily felt even if Alex knew it was directed to the situation and those within the heart of the D.E.O. standing around listening.

“Not soon enough,” Alex murmured as the alien appeared in her rear-view this time, eyes already burning red to line up another shot on their six. Just as the beam split the bumper she slammed on the breaks. The impact of the alien was enough to shear the middle of the roof off the SUV even as he continued forward bouncing across the road, peeling up asphalt in his wake.

Alex threw the vehicle in reverse, twisting the wheel hard before shifting back into drive and punching the gas with enough force to break through the floorboard. The engine responded in kind but no forward motion accompanied the action. Tires burned and smoked and as she turned to look behind them, Alex realized the Kryptonian had the vehicle lifted from the rear.

“Give me the girl and I will let you go,” he offered, crushing the bumper in his grip to keep the SUV from pulling away.

“Get bent!” She shouted, shifting gears again into reverse and pitching them all off balance and backwards. The SUV bounced and pitched as it rolled over the solidity of the alien frame until Alex hit the brakes. She made another attempt to drive away only to be facing the Kryptonian rising from the ground at super-speed and slamming both fists practically through the engine block with a bone jarring bounce.

“I gave you one warning…” He moved to the door handle, ripping the panel from the car only to get a face full of bullets. He stuttered in his advance only once, grabbing her by the vest to wrench her from the vehicle. Reacting on instinct she put the muzzle of her weapon against the glowing emblem across his chest and fired.

Alex continued to fire over and over into the same spot until she crumpled to the ground in a heap from being released. Gaining her bearings and reloading on auto-pilot, she was greeted with a look of shock and abject horror from the Kryptonian. One hand rested over his heart, green and black blood oozing through his fingers before he slumped to the pavement beside her.

“I told you,” she panted, leaning back against the remains of the SUV, pulling back on her weapon to load a glowing green round into the chamber with shaking hands, “get bent.”

“Alex?” Kara’s voice drifted up from inside the vehicle, pained and uncertain. Alex checked her remaining stock of ammo before making her way around to Kara, utilizing the shell of the SUV as a shield.

“Kara. Can you move?” Alex looked around waiting for another onslaught to begin. She had no idea where J’onn was or if there were reinforcements from either side being sent to her location. 

“Agent Danvers to command,” she tried, not getting a response but perhaps Agent Vasquez and the others could still hear her. “We’re sitting ducks. One down, no visual on CO or additional targets. Sparrow is awake but out of commission.”

“I thought the shield…” Kara groaned before whimpering and laying back against the seats. “Hurts.”

“Kara stay still.” Alex propped the door open as an additional barricade reaching in to check her sister’s vitals. Heart steady, skin clammy and warm. “Do you remember the bomb?”

“Carter!” Kara shot up and immediately regretted the action slumping back down into a prone position.

That’s when Alex heard the sound similar to her sister’s own when she was descending from flight and disconnected her earpiece. She pulled herself into the remains of the vehicle, angling the door behind her to cover her six. Staying on the floor behind the seats she kept her gun at the ready, listening intently for another sound to give her an idea of the new arrival’s location.

It came with the scrape of a boot against pavement just beyond the driver’s side passenger door. Alex crept further into the shell, placing a finger to her lips for Kara who nodded in response. Alex barely heard the voice beyond the panel, murmuring away without consideration of two nearby. Kara must’ve noticed her level of concentration as the other woman leaned into her with a pained expression and spoke right into her ear.

“Prayers.”

The singular word halted the voice just beyond and Alex knew it had to be another Kryptonian. She edged onto the seats with Kara, putting her body over her and securing an arm tight around her waist and fisting her hand around her sister’s belt. Steps resounded openly, giving away the individual’s position as Alex tracked them with her weapon.

“You do not need to use that on me.” Astra’s voice rang clear as a bell as she stepped into view where the driver door used to be. “Brave one,” She added with an odd note that Alex ignored.

Their eyes met and the Agent pulled the hammer back on her gun resulting in Astra turning her head to the side like a curious animal. She could easily feel the drain of her powers with the proximity of the Kryptonite in the woman’s weapon but dared not show it.

“Don’t,” Alex warned despite no other motion from the woman ahead of them.

Kara, however did move then, attempting to sit up against her sister. She grabbed at her shoulder, pulling herself up with a grunt, forcing Astra’s eyes on her.

“If she wants me, let her have me,” Kara stated defiantly, wincing from the effort to keep herself upright. Her face was peppered with cuts and burns that disappeared into the line of her suit.

“Kara...” Astra’s voice fell from her lips unbidden. Her expression shifting through a myriad of emotions only to settle into righteous anger.

“Where’s Carter?” Kara pushed the words out through her pain and own sense of anger. Utilizing Alex as a stronghold to sit up further.

“Who- “The bullet that whizzed by made the white streak of hair flutter but Astra made no movement despite the thin red line appearing on her cheek.

“The boy your people took.” Alex punctuated. “I won’t ask again.”

“I did not authorize this.” The hammer was pulled back again. “I swear on Rao.” Her voice was barely contained as she stared into the pair.

“Where. Is. He.?!” Kara’s eyes blazed red and Alex shifted her aim slightly to the left.

“I will find him; I swear it my Kara…”

Kara knew she could hurt Astra if she timed it right. The feeling of k-metal so near was in and out with the constant power fluctuation of her own shield against the stuff and she had noted Astra did not have her own engaged. 

The three of them remained like that for countless heartbeats until Kara reached forward with a trembling arm, her fingers curled around Alex’s wrist. Astra straightened proudly, chin lifting as if accepting the fate about to befall her.

“My Kara...” She spoke to the girl on a frequency Alex couldn’t hear. “I promise you.”

With a slow deliberation, Kara tightened her hold as Alex tipped her features sharply towards her sister before relinquishing her grip and allowing her arm to be pushed down, cutting her eyes back to Astra and continuing the unspoken standoff. A beat later and Astra was bathed in a white halo of light from above, activating the shield at her chest only to super speed away and then skyward before additional response could follow.  


  
\------

#### **Hours Later – DEO HQ**

Vasquez stood, stoic, arms crossed in the confines of the observation suite overlooking one of the medical bays on site. Supergirl was laid out on the medical table, her grip having already crushed a portion of the steel near its edge. Agent Danvers milled about the superhero, changing tools here and there as she worked independently on the woman as gently as she could.

“How is she?” Henshaw’s deep voice broke the agent’s reverie. 

Cutting her eyes to him she took stock of his own patchwork of bandaged injuries before turning her attention back to the ‘Super-Siblings’. The nickname she and the others in the DEO had quietly granted them providing the only, albeit fleeting, moment of mirth to the agent since the first attack had occurred.

“-They,-” Vasquez punctuated, “are surviving.” She took another deep breath watching the Agent below. Silver medical instruments shone in the light, clamping down on something embedded in Supergirl’s side. Vasquez winced internally for the umpteenth time in direct result of the painful noise rising up from Kara’s throat between her teeth down below.

“I don’t understand.” Vasquez began, not looking away. “I thought she was impervious.”

“It seems,”, Henshaw began, squaring himself just beside the agent. “There’s a side effect to the K-Shield embedded in her suit. While blocking the effects of the meteorites properties, it only works if there’s no extreme penetrable force.”

Vasquez turned her head to the man, instantly wondering how the scientists here could have overlooked that. “So she’s no longer bulletproof with the shield.” Her attention turned back to Supergirl with another bark of pain. 

“Yes, and no,” Henshaw answered cryptically. 

“That’s reassuring,” She stated cynically. “We’ve systematically rendered a Super alien being on our side useless.” 

“I don’t like the implication of your tone Agent Vasquez,” he snapped, not looking at her. Choosing to focus on the pair below.

“Just thought we were talking honestly, Sir,” Vasquez punched the last word. Straightening her shoulders and looking back down.

Henshaw waited another moment before continuing. Allowing them both to get their emotions under control. “She’s impervious,” he began calmer than before, “versus a human, we’ll say.”

“So fire irritates, bullets bruise, but bombs and knives impale?” Vasquez glanced to Henshaw, seeing the frown her words caused. “It sounds like a bulletproof vest, you’re alive but you pay for it elsewhere. Save for the explosion part. I don’t think anyone except Supergirl is surviving that one.” 

Henshaw nodded absently. The greater whole of his mind wondered if that knife would have penetrated at all if it was anyone but him wielding it. “Perhaps, perhaps not. That bomb would have killed her without the shield.” He took a deep breath then, shifting to an at ease position. “Obliterating any one of the rest of us certainly. Her recovery time is going to be key once we remove any residual Kryptonian elements.”

“You mean once -she- removes any residual Kryptonian elements, don’t you, Sir?”

Hank again turned his features to the agent, letting his stare linger on her, though she never wavered in posture or gaze. It was a long series of moments before he looked away from her and back to the siblings below, again reminded of his own daughters and how he had lost them. 

The flex of his jaw was visible to the agent at his right though she made no acknowledgement of the tension. Vasquez continued to watch the pair below. Her mind trying to pinpoint the moment when she, and perhaps others within this agency, had begun to see the pair below as more than just extensions of the DEO. Coupled with the growing notion that the DEO itself was becoming more and more insular. Like a family unit or a clan all their own.

Another pass of the clock went between them. Henshaw’s posture had straightened for the duration as Vasquez allowed her mind to wander to keep from looking at him. Another round and his eyes couldn’t help but turn to the agent beside him. As her thoughts concluded their stream within his mind Henshaw reluctantly set a hand on Vasquez’s shoulder. He squeezed the curvature firmly in support before moving away.

“As you were.”

  
\------

Kara laid sprawled on the steel table in the medical bay, gaze locked on the ceiling just beyond the lights. Her body ached, other places burned, and still more twinged with the sensation she could finally associate with impalement. Not exactly a series of sensations she had wanted to experience all at once, if at all were she honest with herself. It would be laughable if it didn’t hurt so much. 

Her brain was in an interesting flux of process versus tangibility. Even when Alex continued to reassure her that, were she anyone but Supergirl, Kara would be dead, the logical side of her maintained this as a crash course learning experience. The emotional side, however, screamed bloody murder at her. The latter of the pair winning out half the time when she felt Alex extract bits and pieces of the bomb from her body.

“I can give you a sedative, or an anesthetic,” Alex tried yet again as she felt around Kara’s side for more shrapnel only to have her sister pull away from her touch.

“Did you take one?”

“N-“

“Did Hank?” Kara interrupted, keeping the tears at bay.

“No.”

“Did Cat?” Kara could feel her eyes burn with the anger threatening to spill over. Images of Cat’s car twisted and crushed. Her body sprawled on the lawn, her driver dead. 

Alex let out a dark sigh, setting down the forceps in her hand with a metallic clatter. “Kara stop it,” she warned tersely. The last thing Alex wanted was for Kara to set off the alarms should her heat vision suddenly discharge.

Kara remained silent, grinding her teeth to try and contain herself.

Alex moved up along the table, coming into Kara’s periphery. Without self-concern she leaned forward, blocking the light and Kara’s view of the ceiling. The act forced Kara to flick her eyes over and with a blink, the glow dissipated.

“Kara,” She tried sympathetically, “she’s human. She hit another car at full speed.” Kara looked away from her again, jaw working back and forth visibly. Alex studied her sister for a long moment biting at the inside of her cheek. She waited patiently for her sister to turn back to her and after a few minutes with no result Alex relented. 

Kara moved again only when Alex prodded at her to turn over onto her side, mumbling something as she turned that her sister didn’t quite catch. With an unseen shake of her head, Alex resumed her self-appointed duties. Gloved hands began the gentle task of sifting through bloodstained locks in search of embedded particulate. 

“Deep breath.” Alex’s voice carried the wince Kara displayed physically as she clamped down around another bit of metal lodged in Kara’s skull. Kara ground out the sensation with another frustrated noise. Fingers flexed around her own biceps in an attempt to stifle the spiral of pain coating her nerve endings.

Long moments passed between the two. The only sounds being the occasional metallic plink and rattle of bits of the bomb Alex continued to extract. Luckily the room had anti-Kryptonite shielding. Without it Kara would probably be begging for that sedative were she not already unconscious from the pain, or worse.

“Is she awake?” Kara’s voice was small again. 

The tone reminded Alex of when they were younger. When Kara would creep into her room after a nightmare and ask if she was awake. “She’s had time to think,” Alex thought to herself. Her internal monologue interrupted as another hiss greeted her ears with the large piece she extracted.

“Sorry,” the word came automatically as Alex cleaned the wound. Marveling at the Kryptonian biological function on display before her. Cleaning the area of blood with another swipe, she watched the tear grow shallow. The depth of the wound mending itself and slowly knitting tissue back together in a journey towards the surface. 

“Alex?” Kara’s voice startled the other woman out of her observations with a slight jump.

“Right.” Alex dropped the gauze in the biohazard bin, reaching for the forceps again. “She was tossed around pretty good.” Alex wasn’t about to lie. She was just as equally amazed Cat Grant hadn’t snapped in half when she had first seen her car. Especially after confirming that her driver hadn’t made it out alive. 

Kara drew in a slow breath already wanting to see the other woman. A multitude of reasons for why bounced around her mind like a pinball. Even if a part of her was terrified at the prospect. That fear alone caused guilt to swell deep in her belly, giving way to doubt that Cat would even want to see her. As ‘Kiera’ -or- Kara.

“Why isn’t she here?” Kara questioned as she shifted to get more comfortable on her shoulder and hip. 

“She figured you out, even if Hank is making her question that truth. She thinks he and I are FBI and in case you forgot she’s the queen of all media according to you.” Alex reached over her sibling, grabbing another swatch of gauze. “I’m pretty sure if she woke up in some secret underground facility with the three of us at her bedside, ‘My Underground Adventures with Supergirl and her Super Secret Organization’ would be her next tell-all book.” 

Alex moved away from Kara, peeling off her gloves, tossing them into the bin and putting another clean set on with a snap. “By next week.”

Kara couldn’t help the smile that touched her features at the thought. She could almost see the lithe woman pacing about in a medical gown. Confined to a single room. Making demands with enough fervor to make Hank question his own authority.

“We have good people in place,” Alex offered gently. Gloved fingertips poked and prodded her sister’s back as she continued checking her over. “James and Winn are at the hospital with her keeping things quiet.” Alex barely contained her noise of disapproval as she pushed the sheet further down Kara’s waist. Once perfect skin was now marred, burned and bruised black and blue highlighted with angry red lines. Clearly this was the point of impact. With careful fingers she pushed and edged around broken skin, trying to force Kara’s whimpers from her actions from burning into her brain.

“No one’s made any demands yet,” Alex continued, digging down until she could grab at another piece of Kryptonian laced fragment from Kara’s back, moving on to the next in short succession.

“They don’t have to,” Kara spoke in a dangerous tone through clenched teeth. From pain or anger, Alex wasn’t sure which. “It’s Non, it has to be.” Kara turned enough to look over her shoulder at her sister. “He wants me.”

“And your cousin.”

Kara nodded and turned away as she chewed on that thought. “He wants no resistance.” She grabbed for the table instinctively. The deep guttural noise involuntarily that made its way past Kara’s throat was signal enough for the both of them. Alex fell into another round of apologies. Her actions and the progression of a particularly stubborn piece vocalized so Kara would know when the pain would ease.

With a jerk and another whine from the metal table, Alex dropped the large shard into the tray nearby. Kara panted for breath, trying to push the fire from her body that crackled and spit like dry kindling.

“He’s not going to get any from me,” she finally muttered when her vision faded back to normal from the hazy white wash she had been experiencing.

Alex looked up sharply at her sister and her utterance. “Kara. You need to listen to me very carefully. Non meant to kill you tonight.” She put her tools down and edged her way around the table until she was facing Kara again.

“He betrayed your -,” Alex stopped herself short, not sure how Kara would take Alex calling Astra family right now. “He betrayed his general. Turned her own men against her orders.” She stripped off her gloves again, tossing them aside before pulling a stool over and sitting. Eyes searched the other woman’s face intently, expression willing Kara to look at her. When she still stared straight ahead Alex reached over, moving Kara’s hair from her cheek and behind her ear.

“He went after your cousin just to keep him from interfering with his plans for you.” 

“Why Carter?” Kara whispered in that lost tone again. As if her question were a bother to Alex. Blue eyes finally lifting to her sister in search of answers. Alex flexed her jaw before giving the barest of shrugs of her shoulder. Leaning forward she grabbed the surgical sheet at Kara’s waist, pulling it up to cover her back in full.

“He knows who you really are. As Kara Danvers. Astra made a public enough point to find you hovering over downtown like she did a while back. It would be sound military tactic to have someone or ones waiting to see where you came from and backtrack it. Especially if they were already questioning her and her loyalty.” Alex considered that in a deeper perspective reminding herself she needed to check on the Agents headed out to her mother’s.

“Or, maybe he sees potential in your boss and her company. The outreach alone of CatCo on a media front from a worldwide standpoint is a desirable thing.” Alex glanced back down to Kara, and the slightly confused look she was given at that round of thoughts. “Hell of a way to provide a voice to his cause.”

“A voice, “ Kara said in disbelief. “He’s crazy. She’s not going to bend to him and just give up that up for him to spew whatever message he thinks he has.”

“It makes the most sense if he isn’t aware of who you are outside of Supergirl. Cat would fit the bill second to you for ‘most important person who can get me what I want.’ Technically, he doesn’t need you at all if that’s the case.” Alex frowned. “Which explains the Kryptonite bomb.”

Kara’s expression darkened at the implication of Alex’s words even as her sister continued.

“He’s exploiting her being a mother for one. A tactic he seems fond of.” Alex flexed her shoulders backward and down. “If he doesn’t know who you are but he’s done recon on her, then he knows Supergirl is very important to her and this city. Exploit number two.” Alex looked back up from her theorizing to Kara’s eyes. “Kidnap her son, destroy her hero. Devastate the city, destroy the other hero with her death.”

Kara’s eyes snapped to her sister at that. The darker swirl of emotions, particularly her anger, spreading through her like a cancer. She made to sit up then, dragging the sheet with her. Holding the cloth to her chest before scooting off the damaged table once Alex backed up.

“You need to rest.”

“I need another suit, some clothes,” Kara pulled the sheet around her body ignoring her sister’s protest to the contrary. “And I need to talk to my cousin.”

Alex watched Kara cautiously. She knew that look. It was dangerous one, beset with a determination that would not be circumvented. Alex stood then, placing her hands on Kara’s shoulders in order to get her to focus one more time on her words.

“Do not,” she pressed, feeling Kara’s shoulders stiffen, “destroy your world like they did their own, Kara.” They stood like that for a moment more until Kara’s shoulders began to drop under the weight of her sister’s hands. “I love you. There are others that do too. You are their center. Don’t ever forget that.”

Kara felt her anger give way in her chest. The weight of the past few hours slamming into her full force. She felt Alex’s grip tighten on her and Kara wrapped a hand around her sister’s forearm to steady herself.

“Kara?” Alex admonished, stepping closer to provide a more solid support structure should Kara need it.

“I’m okay.” She wasn’t. “I’ll be okay.” She wouldn’t be until this was all over. “I just uhm.” Kara sniffled, straightening in order to keep herself from breaking down right here. “I’m going to go shower.”

“I’ll get your things and check in with the others.”

Kara nodded and tightened the sheet around her as if it were a shield once Alex let her go.

Vasquez tapped her ear, signaling the go-ahead from her boss. “Clear her a path.” 

“Yes, sir.”

“And have a team you trust on standby. Just in case.”

“Sir?”

Henshaw made no reply. Vasquez hardly had a chance to think of how he had witnessed the Super-Sister’s final exchange.

“Vasquez.”

“Yes, sir.” A second later she was on the comm relaying orders to private channels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super Thanks to BladedDarkness for the beta!


	5. Chapter 5

**National City – Pharos Medical Center**

Winn and James sat in their respective places secured away in a private waiting room they had been escorted to.  The past few hours had been a whirlwind.  None the least of which was ending up in their current location.   When your boss sat on the hospital board of benefactors and the F.B.I. (really the D.E.O.) personally escorted you into the building, it apparently afforded a much higher level of consideration from the medical staff.  It was only now that they were afforded a moment to breathe.

James checked his phone for what felt like the millionth time.  He still hadn’t heard from Kara and Clark, their handlers or really anyone he had contacted or tried to.  Only Lucy had sent a message saying she was on her way. 

Winn was flopped out on a chair, his tablet keeping track of any noise requiring Supergirl or Superman’s attention.  All leads to the man who had Carter were lost with the explosion downtown.  The figure they had caught on camera hadn’t been witnessed since, nor could it be matched to anyone they had encountered before.

“Do you think we have another-“

“For the twentieth time Winn, I don’t know.”  James ran his hands over his face trying to push this morning’s events away.  Winn had refused to let go of whomever it was that had rescued Cat and her driver.  The pictures were clear and enhanced as much as he could make them but it still made no difference.

The woman’s face had been obscured by a mask. “How cliché’,” Winn thought.  For the moment, it made for a very effective mystery.  One the man refused to give up on.  On the one side, he was running facial recognition on the portions of the woman’s features that could be identified.  Winn glanced to the running process, giving a sigh in response to yet another unidentified match coming up as a result of a lack of parameters. 

He keyed the commands to run the search again, hitting continue despite the notice that there weren’t parameters enough to generate any more than a fifty percent match at best. 

“James!” Lucy’s voice broke their silence as she was escorted in.

“How’d you get in here?” James asked as she rushed to meet him while Winn nearly dropped his tablet at the interruptive outburst.  The door to the room was secured by some militant figure in a full tactical gear which did nothing to assuage the depth of their situation. 

“I told them I was Cat’s lawyer and if anything involving one of the hospital's largest benefactors, not to mention any choices that needed to be decided for her well being or Carter’s, I would be making those choices.  If not, I said I was the only one who could find out who could. Legally.”  The couple wrapped each other up in a full body hug until Winn cleared his throat from across the room.  James looked over Lucy’s head at the man with an odd expression until Lucy turned to regard the other man in the room as well.

“I said, who has that power?”

James furrowed his brow and Lucy looked between them.  

“I assumed it was his father or now not so estranged brother.”  Both men shook their heads.

“Miss Grant took full legal custody of Carter after some incident involving his dad last year.  He’s been barred from the building and something like a hundred block radius.”

Lucy’s brows shot up into her hairline at that mention.  She would have to pull that order and read the details, just to be fully aware of that situation.  “Is she awake?”

The pair shook their heads at her again.

“Damn it,” she swore under her breath, moving to Winn in three steps.  “May I?”  She held out a hand expectantly, eyes dropping to the tablet he held.  Reluctantly Winn passed it over after a few taps to the screen.

“Can I interface... oh… okay…” She moved to the nearest seat while the pair swarmed around her.

After a few moments, she was inside some executive back door of CatCo’s employee site.  Her fingers furiously tapping across the onscreen keyboard. “Should be… right. Ha! There.”

James rose a brow as Winn tipped his head like a curious animal.  “How…” Winn’s voice drifted into silence as he marvelled at Lucy’s prowess within the site.

“Law-yer.”   She supplied before explaining further.  “Cat gave me full executive privileges.  Just in case.”

“Just in case of what?” James questioned, scanning the screen before Lucy hunched further over it.

“She has all her employees legal contacts and what not set aside for situations like this.”

“There are no situations like this.”

“Okay situations similar to this, here now.”  She gesticulated her points but continued on through the site. Lucy navigated through various password protected areas and bypassed high-level encryptions in place.

“Oh.” Lucy’s voice was laced heavily with veneration as her posture relaxed slowly.  The screen displayed one Cat Grant’s entire tree of legality from power to attorney to minute legal responsibilities blazed in bold for all three to see.  “Well then.”

James was already standing straight, absently reaching for his phone and rapid firing off a text message.  Winn just remained where he was dumbfounded. “What?” being the only word he could muster with breathless disbelief.

“My ability to even has evened out.” Lucy thought to herself as she scrolled through the documents to make sure she carried out Cat’s legal orders to the letter.

James broke away from the pair, stepping across the room to speak to the woman who answered on the other end.  Winn slumped into the seat cushion still occupied by Lucy.  His legs dangling over an arm, head propped on the other, eyes focusing heavenward. 

“Could this day get any weirder?”

Both James and Lucy responded in kind. “Don’t say that.”

  
\-------  


**DEO HQ**

“What?!” Alex stopped dead in her tracks, phone pressed to her ear as the person on the other line continued onward despite her outburst.

“Wait, wait. Stop.”  Alex nodded to a few passing agents before ducking into a nearby room.

“Okay, say that again.” Alex searched the vacancy of the room ahead of her.  Listening carefully to what was being explained to her.  Each word she registered was another weight settling into her bones. “You’re sure.”  She reaffirmed with a slight nodding to the voice on the other end.  “Alright. Uhm.  Give me…” She looked at her watch, “an hour.” Alex winced at the reply coming through.

“No. You listen.  You have -no- idea the state she’s in.  And this.” She pointed to the side as if the caller could see her. “This is just one. More. Thing.  Unless something or one contacts her, or you, or whatever you will give Kara -time-.”  Alex waited, feeling the wave of sisterly protectiveness swell in response to the demands being thrust upon Kara.

“Yes.  Right.  Thank you.  Oh!  If anything happens, tell Jensen at the door, he’ll take care of it.”  Alex nodded. “Done. Alright. Bye.”   She hung up the phone and looked heavenward letting out a rather vocal exasperated sigh.  The need to punch a hole in the nearest wall growing exponentially.

  
\-------  


Kara stood under the scalding blast of a shower, hands flat on the wall, head down.  She blinked through the cascade of water as her hair formed a solid curtain around her features.  The blood from her hair and body had drained long ago.  A sight she never honestly thought she would see spiralling down the drain.  Now it was just a matter of trying to burn her skin away.

She had tried to cry, felt the emotions and adrenaline drain would have triggered the sensation.  Kara ran everything from the morning back through her mind’s eye and still nothing.  All she felt was anger.  Twisting and writing from somewhere deep inside, threatening to rise to the surface and overtake her.  Her hands flexed against the wall, causing the steel to whine from the effort as her eyes started to burn, sending even more steam into the air.

“Kara?”  Alex’s voice was quiet even with her super hearing and the woman’s proximity. It was enough to startle the glow of her eyes away.

Alex reached in and shut the water off, grabbing a nearby towel and setting it around her sister. “You could peel paint off the walls with as hot as you have it.”

Kara wrapped the object around her body, wringing the water from her hair out.  “Sorry,” she said, grabbing another towel to wrap her hair in.

“How are you feeling?”

“Angry,”  she supplied while disappearing behind a changing alcove.

“Kara...” Alex queried, moving to the other side of the door from where Kara was changing.  She looked to her boots, leaning her shoulder into the changing cubby and waiting.  “You can’t hold onto that.”  She crossed her arms as she spoke directly to the door waiting.

“I know.” Came the quick reply coupled with an audible rustle of clothing punctuating Kara’s frustrations.

“Do you?”  Alex pressed, trying to look over the door.

“Yes,” Kara warned with her tone for her sister to not press the issue.

“Kara-“

“Look. I get it.”  Kara interrupted. “If I let it consume me I’m no different from Non and Astra and all the rest.”  There was a small thud and the clattering of the lock being undone heralding her exit.

“That’s not-“

“I’m not them!” Kara whirled on her sister causing the other woman to flinch at the glowing eyes that leveled on her.

“-What I was going to say.” Alex watched her sister cautiously.  Noting the similarities of her behavior to that of a caged animal.  In response she slowly uncrossed her arms, holding her hands out where Kara could see she was no threat.

Kara glared at her sibling, oxygen coming in short, quick labored efforts to breathe.  When Alex took a step towards her, hands held out wide palms facing her she came to the realization of her behavior.  Another slow step and Kara conceded.  The box of her chest caved and her shoulders dropped.  Fists uncurling into trembling digits twitching sporadically at her sides.

Alex continued forward with sound steps.  Her fingertips were the first to touch the curve of Kara’s shoulders, trying to soothe the raw nerves causing them to tremble.  The weight of her palms followed, conforming to the strong muscles before flexing with a gentle reassurance; reaffirming her presence. 

“It’s okay.”  She swallowed, ducking her head down enough to try and will her sister to look her in the eye.  “Kara, it’s ok.”

“I wasn’t there,”  Kara whispered, refusing to look up.  She could feel the burn of her eyes had flared up again, refusing to dissipate. Her chest felt like a band was ever tightening around her rib cage.  A sensation that was compounded by the aches and pains her body refused to stop relaying to her.  

“It’s okay.”  Alex tried again, her voice firmer as she squared her feet and waited.

“I should’ve been there,” Kara spoke again, allowing herself to look up. Eyes devoid of their human blue appearance, replaced with the threat her powers provided in a shock of blue and orange. 

“Alexandra,” Kara pleaded.

Alex took a deep breath, not daring to turn her eyes away despite the danger presented. She tightened her hold on her sister. Calm and lyrical words spilling out of her effortlessly as she spoke Kryptonian the way Kara had taught her when they were younger.    

Alien eyes searched the glowing ones ahead of her as she pushed every word, fought for every proper syllable until she saw that fire begin to recede from Kara’s eyes.  Alex could feel her sister regain her bearings, even temporarily as she finished.  “…Kara Zor-El.” 

Kara reached for her sister then, pulling the woman into a hug until a vocal white of protest erupted from Alex wrapped in a groan.  “I can’t lose anymore.”  She murmured against Alex’s neck, forcing out a shaky breath afterward.

“I know.  You won’t.”  Alex hesitated a moment.  She had never made Kara a promise she couldn’t keep.  “I swear it.”  Her words came with a sharp conviction she hadn’t intended. “By Rao even.”  She felt Kara sigh with a hint of a laugh.  Kara tightened her hug around Alex one final time before releasing her sister while staying within arms length. 

“Have you heard anything from Astra or Clark?” 

Alex shook her head, her expression shifting visibly.  “Not yet, but we have other places we need to be.”

Kara raised a high brow, confusion lacing her features even as she allowed Alex to pull her along.

  
\-------   


Kara had been on her way to inform Hank her and Alex were heading to the hospital to check in with the others there.  Until the General’s voice stopped her short. 

“How's her condition?” General Lane's voice grated on Kara's nerves as she side stepped back into the shadows of the hallway hoping no one would point her out. 

“Which one?”  The doctor offered over the edge of his chart pointedly. Glancing up as an afterthought when he heard a sigh from the commanding officer nearby. “Oh just the civilian.  Right, one dead but Miss Grant is fine.  Or should be once she wakes up.  She has a few bruised ribs and a concussion.”  Much to his chagrin he found himself adding the last part for the benefit of the woman he caught in his peripheral down the hallway.  “If she hadn't been pulled out of her car I'm sure she'd be much worse off.” 

Henshaw nodded and General Lane just glared at the man, jaw shifting slightly before the doctor added.  “She's alright too by the way.  You know the woman who risked her life for this woman’s son. Oh and Agent Danvers, she’s fine too. So is Commander Henshaw.  Bruised, battered, nearly beaten to death. But they’re all fine and dandy so your little secret war is still intact.”

As if on cue, said Agent in question rounded the corner, only to be stopped and pulled backwards by her sister.  Alex stifled her reaction enough to remain unheard by the General and hopefully the others, hands wrapping around Kara’s forearm as it remained locked around her collarbones.

The General made to lunge for the doctor but Henshaw stopped him with a hand to his chest.  In that moment the doctor flipped the chart in his hand closed, offering a tight smile before turning away.  His immediate direction took him towards the hallway, gaze levelling on the siblings just as they backed up and out of view of anyone behind him.

As he passed, Kara mouthed her thanks to which he simply nodded and continued forward like the two didn’t even exist.  Kara turned her attention back to the others, her super hearing providing her the hushed tones of the General and the actions he wished to take.  She heard declaration of war.  Eyes closing when he went so far as to suggest an alien culling involving a roundup and internment program.

Alex could feel the tension in her sister's’ frame, coupled with the anger her grip produced.  She squeezed her sister’s forearm as hard as she could; pulling Kara back into the now.  She looked over her shoulder at the other woman, whispering the need for them to get out of there as quickly as possible.  No doubt whatever Kara had heard coming from General Lane’s lips, it would require the facility and any alien within it to be on lockdown. 

Or worse.

Kara nodded to her sister’s suggestion. She needed to get far away from the General. From the DEO. From any of these people suddenly thrust in the middle of some zealot’s war.  A zealot who just happened to be her Uncle.  When her eyes reopened her mind was made.  Quietly the pair made her way back down an adjacent hallway.  Gathering her remaining belongings, she turned back to Alex who was already reloading all her weapons from some stash inside a wall panel nearby.

An ironic smirk turned Kara’s expression, one that Alex simply mirrored when she looked up.  Deft fingers gripped the barrel of her side arm, pulling back the chamber to load a round soundly before she locked it into the holster at her thigh. “Don’t look at me in that tone of voice.”

“You don’t have to…”

“That’s a hell of a thing to say to me now Kara.” Alex set her hands on her hips looking at the woman across from her.  “I crossed the line in the sand a long time ago with you.  Stop trying to make me feel like my choices don’t ever matter.”

Kara looked at her sister as if struck.  Striding forward a step or two until they were on equal footing.  Blue eyes surveyed the other woman across from her, trying to find the remnant of the little lost human girl she used to know.  She saw the same look reflected back to her and drew in a deep breath.

“Okay then.” Kara nodded, taking a moment to look around the room while thinking of the whole of the DEO.  A facility meant to keep things in more so than out. Compounded by the unannounced arrival of General Lane and his forces.

“I take it then you have a plan to get us out of here before the General makes that impossible?”  The smirk that befell Alex’s countenance was answer enough.

  
\-------  


**Kryptonian HQ**

General Astra strode through the compound her forces called home, boots echoing with a heavy staccato.  In her wake those remaining within the compound cautiously pursued her.  Staying clear of her path just in case she turned on them.   Without missing a beat, she kicked the large door to the observation chamber open.  Effectively ceasing any and all discussion currently had by Non and the others around him.

Astra’s glare was palpable, her aura in full display for those who could see it. The waves of energy and color alone were enough to make some of her forces to step back.  Astra stalked forward like some great predatory beast.  Non was the first to react, turning away from the others as they followed suit backing up toward the edges of the room.

Astra made a point of leveling her gaze at each and everyone of them before turning her ire onto the man called ‘husband’, her second; now nothing more than a lost one.  She came to stand no more than a few feet from the man, unflinching as she waited.  No one said a word, some even refused to breathe.  The pair remained at odds with one another until a soft gasp from a few nearby broke the silence.

Non’s aura altered visibly, serving as his downfall in this initial battle of wills between the two Kryptonians.  A beat later and his eyes followed, cutting in the direction of the murmured voices pointing out his failing. 

Astra lifted her chin with her small victory, only then blinking with a reverent air of consideration as she surveyed the room again. With poise befitting royalty she slowly lowered herself to the floor on one knee.  Her voice only then beginning to reach the ears of those around her.  The fluidity of their native language rose in volume as she laid out one body from her shoulder onto the floor.  Then another, hands splaying over their chests and their family crests displayed there.  

Reality seemed to settle into some of the others surrounding her.  Their actions mimicking her own as they dropped penitently to one knee, joining her in quiet prayer.   Another set of bodies were escorted into the chamber from the hall she had come from.  Each one laid out beside their brethren as her voice rose above the others.

Astra’s eyes burned, glowing dangerously as they lifted back up to Non while she herself rose to a stand.  The last of her prayers were spoken through clenched teeth. Each phrase punctuated by every step forward until she was a breath away from Non.

“… by Rao, I swear it.”  She finished unrelenting in her assault.

Non had the sense to look, at the very least, apprehensive, flinching at the mention of their gods.

“These souls should be where you are.” Astra spoke only in Kryptonian, words meant only for -her- people as she looked around to the room again.  “They would not even be here, broken, beaten and lost were it not for you,” she cut her eyes to Non, “and your traitorous actions.  Actions that I as your General, -never- sanctioned.  These so called plans, that you have seen fit to enact, have now put the very anger of Rao into the humans and their allies against us.”  She dismissed Non with a turn looking out over the others.

“We have proven their one and only point against us.  Provided a means for them to utilize forces and measures without requiring a balance to their own morality or permission to go beyond their government determined limitations.”  She looked back to Non before continuing.  “All any of you have done is made it that much harder to continue or fulfill any plan we already had implemented.”

Astra drew a deep breath, turning fully back to Non.  “All because you and your supposed ‘righteous’ strategy of whittling down the humans and this planet by forcing their will to break under our boots.”  She nearly spat on him.  “Have you learned -nothing- from being here for nearly fifteen years?!”

Something in Non broke at her tone and he stepped forward in challenge.  “I have learned you are weak!”  He shouted at her enraged, “And have done NOTHING in those earth years but kept us in the shadows like vermin!”

Astra refused to back down or away even as he advanced over her. “I never threw the last of my people into a battle as if they were nothing but waste.”  

The beam that hit her forced her to stagger backward but she remained upright.  A blink and he had her by the throat, her toes scraping the ground. “You stranded us here!”  He growled only to drop her upon being flung backwards from her own full force blast to his face.

“Only because you could not keep blood from staining your hands.  Half of us would not even be here were it-“

“Were it not for me realizing what absolutely needed to be done, Astra!  We needed to start that war.  To make everyone see. There are necessary sacrifices that must be made.  That was one then and this was one now.  Without that action, we would all be dead with the rest.”

“Perhaps that is where we should have ended up Non!  Not relegated to all this.” She rose her arms gesturing to their current location.

The room had already begun to divide itself as the two alpha Kryptonians turned in slow circles around each other.

“You impatient fool! You are giving these humans an ultimatum.  One that they will respond only with a force the likes of which will make our internment at Fort Rozz seem like a paradise!”

Non’s eyes blazed fire as a single word tore itself from his throat, echoing around the room.

That single Kryptonian word sucked all the air out of the room in an instant.  No one moved or made a single sound.  Even Astra seemed to falter as the weight of it struck her down to the quick.

Seeing his opportunity, Non advanced on her again.  Immediately invading her personal space, posturing in such a way to make him appear larger than he actually was.  Astra remained rooted, refusing to back away.  However, it was the flicker in her aura this time around that caused the others surrounding them to exchange glances while remaining stock still. Waiting.

“Did you think that I was so stupid or blind?!  That I would fail to see my general, my wife, pregnant by another Kryptonian?!”  The immediate response of her aura to the accusation provided enough truth to his words.

Realization crept over Astra like a frigid rain.  She felt the prick of emotion turn her eyes to glass as her gaze broke away from Non’s, turning to her brethren.  One by one she surveyed them, reading the minute shifts of each aura that greeted her.  Internally she counted the number still on her side, storing the number for later.

Non nearly stepped on her boots as he leaned into her. “Your bastard spawn,” she flinched and with a tilt of his head he went in for the kill. “With the house of El.”

The surprised sound from those around them was like a lead weight.  The noise itself serving as a trigger for Non to grab her again only to have his arm grabbed by another Kryptonian.  The man threw Non’s arm aside, leaving Astra to blink in surprise at her defender.  From there it was like a house of cards collapsing in on itself.  Some rushed up behind Non while a fewer number came to stand with Astra.

“Raz-Esh, you dare stand against me?  You are outnumbered.”

The named man leant forward into Non’s space, eyes glowing. “I challenge any man who would value power over his people.”

“Then you will carry the same brand as this creature you choose to defend.”

“You behave with the petulance of a human child Non.”  The man spat at the other, stepping aside only with a touch to his shoulder from behind.

“I declare myself your general now.” Non stated pointedly, “seize this traitor and the one behind him.  They can keep the only actual human child here company.”

The smaller group stiffened, forming a barricade around Astra.  Heat visions flared to life, waiting to strike at the first targets that made themselves a threat.

“No,” Astra spoke again, pushing herself to the fore.  “Enough have died today.”  She allowed herself to glance down at the bodies still laid out at their feet.  “As I value your lives above my own, leave them and I will offer no resistance.”

“You will not be alone.” Another at her back offered defiantly and Non merely raised his chin in superiority.

“Seize them all. They will know what it is like to defy a true leader.”   The sound of bones crackling against each other was the first herald of the fight that single statement inspired.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kryptonian Base**

The quiet hum of a sound was all that could be heard lapping against walls around the large room Carter woke up within.  The noise reminded him of being in the underwater observation levels at the National City Aquarium.  He opened one eye first, then the other, surveying his immediate surroundings before making any additional motions outside of breathing.

There was no sound of anyone else with him.  No response or reprimand when he began to stir and so he continued to move until he was seated on the ground.  Blinking the haze away of his unconscious state he took in the golden lighting, saturate walls and rows and rows of shelves and trappings surrounding him.

If he didn’t know any better, he would have assumed he had fallen asleep in some library or museum and merely imagined the whole incident with being taken.  That was until he remembered his mother’s car hitting the SUV he was in.  He stood in a rush then, wincing as his body reminded him of his own efforts to get away, not to mention the impact his mother had made.

Favoring his right side, he moved cautiously forward.  Hearing no trigger, no clink of a trap or squeal of an alarm he shuffled towards the edge of the room trying to find some kind of door or window.  He turned his head up, looking for corners or lines of pipe or wiring to follow.  Were there vents, grates, any manner of leverage he might be able to utilize should they let him out of this cage?

“Hello...?”  He whispered at first, glancing towards the only wall that held a thin blue halo of light in the shape of a door.  When no one reprimanded him for speaking, Carter tried calling out again only louder.  His body stiffened when he heard the resounding echo of locks being undone.

As fast as he could muster he ran behind a large bookshelf and waited as the door drew skyward.  The scuff of booted feet resounded before the sickening resonance of a body rolling across the floor made the boy tuck tighter behind the shelf.  There were raised voices in some language he didn’t understand, the anger in it he assumed was directed towards the body thrown carelessly inside.

Curiosity piqued he looked in between the books on the lowest shelf.  Carter saw a woman, unconscious in a heap and silhouetted figures being shoved further inside the room with him.  He dropped his gaze to the prone figure again, the white streak of her hair pulling his focus.  He checked one more time on the figures beginning to struggle with each other at the mouth of the room before compulsion pulled him into action.

Without concern for himself, he rounded the bookshelf, dropping to all fours and skidding into position beside the woman.  He grabbed at her wrists, looking up at the distracted figures even though some were pointing in his direction, or more the woman’s while others stepped to block their advance into the room.  Using all his might he pulled her body, dragging her back with him to the safety of the bookshelf.  Carter got her to the edge of the shelf and moved around her again, rolling her body behind it.

The raised voices continued and all he could do was place himself at the edge of the shelf, keeping the prone figure behind him.  He felt more than heard the crackle of air being turned to vapor with heat vision.  Instantly he thought of Supergirl and wished she would come busting in and rescue him.

The group came to blows again, heat beams cutting across the ceiling and across the room unchecked.  In the absence of Supergirl, he took the initiative,  leaning over the prone woman and covering her body as paper and wood pulp rained down on the pair.  He never noticed that she had looked up at him from her position.  The splinters from the shelf bounced off the boy’s  frame as he continued his heroism.  That was until another heat beam split the metal support beam above them causing Astra’s eyes to widen.

In an instant she was up, pulling Carter into her arms.  Another second and Astra was shouting in that same language Carter didn’t understand but was already committing to memory.  Those at the door seemed to halt at the collapse of a portion of the room behind their scuffle.  The clatter punctuated by the General’s outburst ceased any additional actions, at least from those already inside the room.

Carter struggled to be put down, which Astra allowed, letting his feet hit the ground before she removed her other arm from around his torso.  Her gaze never dropped from those at the door, even when they advanced further inward.   True to form, Astra made to engage those individuals only to come up short in her forward progression due to the human child refusing to move.

Mustering up all the strength of will he could, thinking it would make his hero proud, Carter squared his stance and stood his ground.  As the others approached he held one hand out to them, in a motion to halt while the other reached back and grabbed for Astra’s wrist.  Urging her to keep still.

  
\------

**Pharos Medical Center**

Winn, James, and Lucy looked up in tandem as the door to the waiting room opened again.  Alex hung by the agent outside while Kara made her way inside only to be swallowed up by the boys.  James and Winn both took note of her condition, wondering how she was going to explain the visibility of her excursions from this evening as Kara, not Supergirl.

“You’re alright.” James murmured into her hair before letting her go.  Winn was more reluctant, lingering a moment until he felt Kara stiffen to pull away.

“Have I got a lot to ask you,”  Lucy interjected, wedging herself in-between the two men only to be halted any further by Alex coming to stand behind her sister.  “What hap-.”

“It can wait.” Alex pressed, looking between the three of them.  “First, I need Mr. Olsen and Mr. Schott--- to go with my agents here and give additional statements as to how they became involved in all this.”

“But we-.”

Alex held up a hand, cutting her eyes to Winn as he interrupted.  “I understand you gave initial statements but now you’ve had time to think.  For the adrenaline to wear thin.  We need all the information we can muster in order to get the Grant boy back and to ensure any further actions from this terrorist group do not continue.”

James and Winn looked between one another, Kara remained suspiciously quiet and Lucy looked about ready to call an objection.   She handed the tablet back over to Winn, crossing her arms over her chest as she surveyed the lead FBI Agent.  Jensen stepped in then, gesturing for the two men to proceed ahead of him to another room before leaving the women to themselves with a click of the door.

“Are you done flinging your authority around?”  Lucy questioned, eyeing the agent once more.

“Depends.” Alex eyed the woman, sizing her up almost immediately.  Kara on the other hand just watched the power play between the two women and let out an annoyed sigh.  The sound caught both women’s attention, two pairs of eyes coming to rest on the blonde before turning back to one another.

With a small shift of her jaw, Alex made a ‘go ahead’ motion for Lucy’s benefit causing the other woman to respond with a perturbed expression before turning her focus to Kara.

“First off, what the hell happened to you.”  Lucy gestured to Kara’s face and the other wounds along her jaw that disappeared beneath her turtleneck.

Alex stepped between the pair, obscuring Kara from Lucy’s view.  “We believe Miss Grant is the intended target for this group.  In order to garner her cooperation in their demands, whatever they are, this group has seen fit to go after those closest to her.  Including her assistant here.”  She glanced back to Kara then.

“Great. So what’re you doing about it?”

“We’ve got her mother in custody, we’ve sent a team to locate her other son and we have monitors along all her residences.”

Lucy huffed out a breath, glancing to Kara again, taking in her injuries a second time before seeming to relax.  “What I have only makes this all that much more complicated.”  She gestured towards the door. “The wiz there has the only link out from here that’s secure to show it but sometime in the past few months Miss Grant altered her legal powers of attorney.”  With that Alex sidestepped out of the way and off to the side, content to observe for now.

“I remember. It was before she hired you.  She had me plan a meeting with her legal teams both for the company and personally.”  What she failed to mention was that it was shortly after the incident involving Carter on a train.

“Yes well, those ‘meetings’ resulted in one significant change.  Kara, you’re the one she gave the POA to.”

Kara stood dumbstruck for a long moment, turning slightly from Lucy as she let the weight of that sink inward.  With a wobble, she half stepped and half fell backward, both women immediately rushing to her to keep her from hitting the floor.  Her ears rang loud enough that she couldn’t hear what either Alex or Lucy were saying to her.  Instead, she heard Cat’s voice inside her mind, telling her that they needed to keep their relationship strictly professional.

Alex was bent near her left side, hand on her knee as she tried to pull her attention.  She was speaking but again Kara couldn’t hear her.  Lucy was just beside her sister, upright though she was speaking as well.  Blue eyes scanned the air between them, willing her mind to catch up though it seemed content to replay every conversation she had had with Miss Grant from the train incident until now.  Looking for clues or signs until another sound caught her attention.  Faint and on the edge of her super hearing, breaking the spell she was under instantly.

“See her,” Kara spoke but Alex and Lucy had talked over her initial statement.

“Kara-,” Alex started.

“You need-,” Lucy continued.

“I want to see her,” She said more forcefully, shutting the pair up almost instantly.  Or at least, the dent her fist made into the arm of the couch did.

Lucy straightened further, observing the pair as the agent’s demeanor shifted from uber bitch to something akin to a concerned parent.  Alex pitched her balance to one knee in front of Kara.  Ignoring the woman behind her as she wrapped her hands around Kara’s fist, squeezing gently. “Alright Kara, I’ll have an agent escort you to her.”

Kara nodded, letting her fist relax.  “Eliza… you have to-“

Alex nodded. “I know. It’s already taken care of okay.”  As soon as they had gotten word about the attack on the Grant's and the suspected orchestrators Alex had sent an emergency detail to find her mother to ensure her safety.

Finally, Kara looked at Alex, eyes threatening to combust and as a result, Alex stood abruptly and turned to face Lucy. “Which will give us time to get more acquainted.  Only thing I have to go on so far about you is the reputation of your father.”  Alex offered a faux smile as Lucy shifted her jaw and backed up.

 

  
\------

“I’ll be right down the hall.” Agent Vasquez gestured in the direction of the waiting room they had come from as Kara passed her.  Stopping once she was within the privacy corridor leading to Cat’s room. “Midway down.  There’s another agent posted down the opposite end.”

Kara still had her arms crossed around her midsection, fingers twisted into fists around the fabric of her shirt to keep them from fidgeting.  She nodded politely in acknowledgement of the other woman’s words and waited for the click of the door behind her.  Once it resounded she finally looked up staring down the short expands towards the dimly lit room beyond the secondary entryway.  That short distance may as well have been a mile as she made her way down only to stop at the mouth of it.

The room that opened up to greet her was large enough to rival Kara’s own apartment. Unlike her apartment, however, this room came with the most absurd similarity to some form of modern fairy-tale story scene.  The dimly lit room was bathed in warm tones, neutral complimentary draperies and rounded off with other non-standard hospital trappings.  An entire wall was even devoted to windows with its own private enclosed balcony.

Veiled in shadow, Kara pressed her shoulder into the door jamb, her full attention coming to fall on the large bed across from her and the woman nestled within its confines. She registered the constant beeping of Cat’s heart overlaid through the actual organ’s bass notes on the monitor nearby.  The soft hiss of her oxygen mask as it triggered for some timed interval; even the metered drop of her IV all seemed to beat themselves into her skull. Creating an automated mechanical cacophony of sound that threatened to swallow the woman whole as she lingered in her place.  

Kara fisted her shirt near her hip again as the seconds on the clock ticked by, eyes bearing down upon the vacancy of the body in front of her as if she could will the very woman who inhabited it to awaken.

“I’m so sorry.” She uttered to the room, the rasp of voice despite its quiet tones seeming like a roll of thunder.  She lingered still, watching the faint rise and fall of Cat’s breathing, all the while pressing forward, subconsciously leaning closer as if the sounds and rhythms would change at any given second.  It wasn’t until the starburst of pain lanced through her chest and spiraled down her arm that she stumbled into the expanse.

Stirred into motion, quiet steps carried her deeper and deeper into the cavernous room until the end of Cat’s bed pressed into her thighs, unceremoniously halting her progression forcing her to reach out to keep her balance.  What she found instead served as an anchor and strong fingers delicately wrapped around the small mass beneath the plush comforter.

“I should have been there.”  Kara flexed her fingers in reassurance, for herself or Cat was up for debate, when she spoke again. “If you hadn’t wanted to set those infuriating professional boundaries.”  Kara felt the burn behind her eyes, relieved only in the barest of senses as tears sprung to the surface, blurring her vision.   She flexed her fingers again, wishing more than anything that Cat’s voice would fill the room and purge the garish what ifs coiling through her mind’s eye.

“I would have been there.  I would’ve been the one picking up Carter.” She blinked, tears  threatening to spill over the edges of her eyes. “I would have stopped them.” Her voice took on a dangerous lilt, the vocalization of the rest of her statement dying on her lips even as her thoughts pinpointed the depths she would have gone to save the boy.  Even with Cat unconscious, it was too raw for her to admit aloud and acknowledge herself being capable of.

Kara sniffled, tipping her head back to keep the tears from falling as she let out a weighted sigh, finally letting her shoulders drop their high tension.  “Some hero.”  She directed to the ceiling.  “Can’t even summon enough conviction to argue the point with you.”  She sniffled again, navigating herself into a chair beside the bed.

Her eyes ran across the myriad of medical equipment attached to the woman before cutting her eyes back to Cat’s face.  “I couldn’t be Adam’s segue to a relationship with you, like a stepping stone to rebuilding that.  He needs to see you through his own experiences and make his own effort. Not try to stitch together his resentment issues for your relationship with Carter and the experiences of my relationship with you.”

Trembling fingers reached up unbidden, pushing Cat’s hair from her face, revealing more cuts and bruises from the accident.  “Or what it was.”  She amended, committing the damage wrought from Cat’s attempt at impersonating a wrecking ball to memory.

“You could have died.”  Her words were a breathless afterthought as she leaned forward, crossing her arms on the bed and laying her cheek on the platform she created.  “But if it could have saved Carter, I know you would have somehow justified it being worth the cost.”  Kara ushered Cat’s hand into her arms, turning the appendage palm up and setting the curve of her cheek into the other woman’s lifeless palm.  She curled her fingers around Cat’s slender wrist, using her heartbeat as a ground.

“Except to me.”  She felt guilty with the admission, selfish even if she was only talking to herself.  She tightened her hold on Cat’s wrist, roping her fingers around the limb along Cat’s forearm, folding herself around it.  Kat nuzzled her cheek into the basis on Cat’s palm feeling the full weight of the day’s events seeping into every fiber of her being.  She told herself she would rest just a moment. One moment. Stealing the intimacy of her position in yet another selfishly indulgent venture.  Something she could claim as her own.  This one last thing, then she would go back to adhering to Cat’s wishes of separation before the woman ever woke up.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kryptonian Base**

“There is a small cavern, here,” Astra gestured to the crude makeshift map she and the others had created with items they found around them.

“And he does not know?”

Astra shook her head. “A general never reveals everything, especially about your base of operations unless it is a last resort. Like an evac.” They were a ragtag little group, but enough in number that if they were lucky perhaps one or more might make it out.

“Why can’t I go?” Carter spoke up, keeping close to Astra’s crouched frame. As he looked back up he was greeted with multiple sets of eyes and equally stoic expressions. He looked from one to another, body reacting on instinct and shrinking away.

Astra’s hand came up to rest between his shoulders, fanning out in a reassuring manner and thusly halting his retreat. “Do not fret, it is a good question.” She looked to the others, hiding the edge of her smile before turning her full attention to the boy. “Vi’Tevon, we are far, far under your ocean. The moment one reaches this cavern it will flood. You would need to hold your breath longer than is possible for one so young.”

“Oh…” he supplied, looking back to the others once more, confidence slowly building back up in his spine. “Then what can I do?”

A larger Kryptonian, the one who had initially approached first after the scuffle, surveyed the boy proudly. He glanced to his General then back once he received a nod from her. “You have done so much already Vi’Tevon, much more and you will put yourself in a more precarious situation.”

“But I want to help. I need to. For my mom, it’s what Supergirl would do. She’ll believe me when I tell her you’re all not the bad guys, that you’re good like her.”

The group glanced between one another, having their own unspoken conversation surrounding the boy’s words. The unease was palpable as some bristled at the mention of National City’s hero, leveling their focus to Astra who merely lifted her chin. She refused to make their choices for them. Non had made his own, and she hers when it was finalized by his coup. The line in the sand had already been drawn and they needed to either get in formation with the new order of things and their choices, or go back to Non and face the consequences of their actions.

Astra made her own decision, she looked down at Carter one more time, watching his own aura shift and sway as he watched the group seem to speak to one another without talking. Seeing the curiosity peak and dance around the edges of his awareness she turned her eyes back up and watched each Kryptonian aura shift into alignment with hers. She schooled her expression, even if she allowed her people to see the bloom of pride in her chest as it spilled into her aura. 

“You know things we do not Vi’Tevon, you can indeed relay messages that m-, that Supergirl will know and understand as truth. If you are an ally as you say you are of hers, then she will believe your words,” Astra turned her focus back down to Carter, “thus ensuring my people remain safe and that their intentions are honest.”

Carter seemed to understand the depth of what she was attempting to relay to him just looking around at the others. Their expressions were expectant, reliant, as if their entire future from this moment relied upon him. A group of people who could bend steel, shoot lasers from their eyes and fly were only as good as the words he would provide to the good guys on their behalf. With a hefty swallow as the reality of the situation settled upon his shoulders, he gave an affirming nod.

“Okay.”

He was greeted with a ghost of a smile from the large one he knew as Raz, while Astra rubbed a small circle of approval between his shoulders against his back. 

“We will each need this message. This will ensure no matter who makes it to the surface they have a fighting chance.”

“The betrayer will follow if he becomes aware of our plan.” Ash En-Rah spoke, looking between the others. “We will be hunted and will put these humans and your bl-“ Astra cut her eyes to the woman with a short lived headshake and Ash looked down to the boy as if she had always meant to intent this portion for him. “Supergirl, in greater danger”

Carter took another deep breath, trying to tamp down on the anxiety and the weight of their situation that was pressing upon him. The other Kryptonian’s words were heavy enough to be felt, as if the syllables had charged the air and each phrase was intent on increasing the earth’s gravity around their little circle. He could not follow, he knew this and in that he would be just as responsible for their safety as he might be for their deaths should this ‘betrayer’ catch them. He would also be left alone and waiting, hoping for their return with Supergirl, for him. Sensing his distress Ash moved closer, while Astra’s fingertips never did seem to cease their motions between his shoulder blades. When he didn’t shy back from her she reached for him, palm up and waiting. 

His breathing was tight, the air thick with their intentions, and with a blink he focused on the woman moving closer to him. She was older, somewhere between Astra and his mother, her features were exotic, nearly feline in their angles accented by golden eyes and sun touched red hair. The movements at his back were almost hypnotic, coupled with those eyes that never wavered. Once they were all in agreement there would be more risk and consequences they would be responsible for. That he would be responsible for. Somewhere deep in his mind, he heard a voice telling him this was what made a hero.

Carter searched the empty space between himself and Ash as the world around him came into hyper focus. He took a deep breath, his lungs releasing their tight hold to allow the proper amount of oxygen inside. He pulled in a second and a third, letting the exhale pass over his lips before he blinked and on instinct grabbed for the hand offered to him tightly. Ash squeezed back gently, aware of his humanity and careful not to break him. Carter looked up from her, feeling himself grounded into the stone floor, secured by Astra’s light touch and Ash’s reaffirming grip; eyes searching each Kryptonian face before nodding. 

“I understand.” Carter’s voice was older in that moment, his innocence and youth gone from him in a culmination of all the events leading up to now. His lungs filled again, and with his exhale he nodded, looking to each one of them. “I’ll try to provide a good distraction to give you all a fighting chance.”

Astra was quick to turn on him, making him nearly stumble backward onto the floor with her sudden intensity had it not been for Ash’s grip keeping him in place. “By Rao, No Vi’Tevon. That was never the plan.” She flexed her hand at his back to make her words sink into him. “The distraction is mine to do.” 

Just as suddenly as she had moved with his statement, hers stirred them all to equal reactions in an uproar of disagreement and protest both in expression and voice. Most spoke in Kryptonese, their words directed to Astra specifically and all the while, Ash kept hold of the boy’s hand, eyes never leaving him. She was quick to push or nudge any who came close to him keeping them in check around the small human until Astra held up a hand to silence them abruptly.

“I am his biggest weakness. I know him. I know how to exploit him.”

“But general-“

“No. You have all fought enough on my behalf.” She glanced down to the boy at that, making sure he was included in her sentiment. “You are actively sacrificing the last infinitesimal freedoms we have afforded ourselves here by continuing at my side from this point. As such, this will be my last series of acts as your General. Once this is complete, you are as free as you wish. Beholden to no one. By whatever means you wish to enjoy that freedom.” 

She swallowed hard, knowing her sacrifice in all this would be the greatest, if for no other reason than to allow her people free reign as any other on this planet. Astra could see the pensive looks on their faces as well as the protests and the possibilities in regards to what her promises held. “By Rao, I will do everything I can to fight and maintain that freedom afforded each of you with the humans should we all survive.”

When the others said nothing, she nodded with a finality that settled into all of them. It was her turn to take a deep breath then, forcing her lungs to expand before she looked back to the only human present with them. “Begin composing your messages, we will finish our plan here.”

“I should help plan too.” He protested, suddenly feeling as if the adults were putting him aside, a notion Astra was quick to see rage across his aura. 

“You will Vi’Tevon, I promise, but the less you know about this part of the plan the better. You and I may be here for a while yet. Now go, I will retrieve you when we need them and your ideas.”

Carter let his words soothe him; despite the constant usage of what he felt was one of the most loathed words in the English language, he allowed her promise into him. Secured it for good measure and put faith in it where he had none from anyone who used the word prior thanks to his father. He gave a nod and when he was ready he turned his attention back to Ash. Golden eyes swirled a moment, lost in his aura before she flexed her fingers against his grip and, when she knew he was sure, she released him. 

With new purpose he rose, limping over to the semi-demolished bookshelves, scattered pages and burnt books. Scanning the remnants an idea sprung to mind and he quickly got to work, rifling through bits of paper and broken pulp.

A stone’s throw away, Astra was huddled closer to her small group, speaking in Kryptonese to ensure that should Carter overhear her he would fail to understand. She laid out her plan, confirming the use of deadly force against their brethren if needed to succeed and that they would be forgiven by their gods. Only to be met with sworn pledges on Rao of their fealty to her. Each promising her that they would see her again, now or within the depths of the sun and brightness of the stars. While Carter busied himself with the last of his task Astra came to a stand, bringing the others up with her a moment after.

With a reverence befitting a royal ceremony she strode to each one, placing her hands on either side of their faces as she took in their countenance and almost seemed to absorb some part of them; or perhaps allow them to absorb some part of her. Quiet prayers fell from her lips without tremble or stutter until she bent them to her, pressing their foreheads together just as her words fell silent. Eyes closed, she waited until each one took hold of her shoulders, fulfilling their part in the ritual, uttering a simple reply as they lingered with her until the time felt right to break away.

The last one done, Astra knelt alone, taking each one of them into herself only to tense and startle as a very human aura mingled unbidden with her own. Opening her eyes quickly she was brought face to face with the young boy. She blinked again and realized her people had not stopped him either. She remained utterly still, searching his features while he remained just as still in front of her, expression open and yielding.

Her eyes strayed to the others who remained just on the periphery, unmoving just observing unless she ordered them otherwise. She blinked again, her spine growing rigid as he shuffled closer still. She raised her fist at her side, the bone-breaking intensity of her grip going slack in a flutter of elegant movement until her fingertips graced the side of Carter’s face with no more weight than a butterfly wing. 

“This is not your ritual Vi’Tevon.” She cautioned heavily, watching every little move he made as he once again struck all of them dumb. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she could almost hear the echo of Kal, no Clark’s words about potential. 

Carter remained rooted to the spot. “I know,” he said with a startling conviction. “But I need you all to know we’re together in this right? Each one of us?”

Astra’s jaw jumped, eyes lifting again to the others as if asking additional permissions from them. These were their rites, their rituals, witnessing was one thing, participation was entirely another. Heartbeats upon heartbeats passed between all of them until Raz moved. He stepped back into the space of his leader, offering his hand for Carter to see. When he was greeted with a nod, he placed the large appendage on the boy’s shoulder. Another beat and Ash was beside them, same as before, mimicking Raz’s movements, before adding her hand to the pile. One by one the small group came together, each bringing a hand to one or the other of Carter’s shoulders with his permission.

Astra watched each of them, feeling something shift within her enough that made her waver slightly. With a small word of reassurance that she was fine she finally brought the glassy nature of her eyes back to Carter and the hands of her people set upon him. The blade of her tongue wet her suddenly dry lips, as she held her hands out and open to him, waiting for the boy who didn’t like to be touched to nod. When he did she swallowed hard, gently setting her hands on either side of his face. 

“Rao, bless me as you send my soul to battle, cleansing it of all doubt. Render me a willing implement of justice and with your light consecrate this vessel that serves as your weapon. Give me strength beyond my own to persevere past all impossibility. Make fear a stranger, make compassion and sacrifice my staunch companions. Purify the mind, and secure the heart so that the blood it circulates remains incorruptible. Courage and selflessness are the cornerstones of my existence and the gifts that sustain me through the fight ahead. Every moment now requires the blessings of heroism through the rays of your light in the face of oncoming darkness.”

Carter drew upon the strengths he felt in the hands set upon his frame, tipping his features into Astra’s until their foreheads touched. He felt a rush of adrenaline burn through his nerves coupled with a force he didn’t recognize that made him almost feel as invincible as the Kryptonian’s holding onto him. He let his eyes close for the briefest of moments, and somewhere in the back of his mind, he could see their world, like flashes of memories lost to the darkness. He felt synapses in his mind fire away, causing him to shake involuntarily until the strength of god-like fingers pressed into the sides of his head. The words came to him in a language he didn’t understand and like the others he finished the ritual in a hushed tone before passing out completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took forever... lots of changes at work... oiy.
> 
> Super thanks to BladedDarkness for being an awesome beta!


	8. Chapter 8

**Pharos Medical Center**

Lithe fingers flexed against the warm confines surrounding her skin, already the woman could feel pain and aches pulling at her body like a puppet master's strings, twisting her countenance into a reflection of that pain as it twisted and writhed through her awareness. With a dry swallow she flexed her fingers, brow furrowing in confusion as her nails grazed a solid surface. With a tentative lick to her lips she pushed at her eyelids to open, thankful that someone had the foresight to turn the lights down low wherever she was.

With a shift of her legs she came up short in her movements, feeling the sharp crackle of lightning rupture through her insides and making her even more aware of just how much of a beating she had taken in her car. Her chest seized then, remembering why she was wrapped in that blanket of pain as Carter's screams echoed through her mind as if she were still in the vehicle. With a startle she tried to sit up, her son's name failing in its path upwards and dying somewhere near the back of her tongue.

With a sudden rush of panic and a series of strained breaths her eyes finally constituted her surroundings. A hospital room, -her- hospital room, sequestered away from the rest of the building. Her ears went from a shrill ringing to a hurried series of beeps as they registered the thunder of her heart rate electronically while her brain seemed to catch up with the noise. The hiss of oxygen at her nose made her draw in a deep breath, filling her lungs with its sharp, arid sensation until the pain and soreness of her body fighting her restraints forced her back into the cushions of her bed.

Cat curled her fingers again, still trying to catalog the sensation she was greeted with, only to realize it wasn't hospital issue restraints that were keeping her in the bed itself. Her heart seized and all the air seemed to escape her as her eyes fell on the prone figure of her assistant stretched out across her lower body. Her head was resting against her hip, an arm thrown over her waist pinning her in place while the woman's opposite hand coiled around her forearm.

Cat could feel the press of Kara's cheek against her palm, the gentle whisper of breath as it slipped beyond the woman's lips and across Cat's fingertips and the thin veil of a fever coating her skin.

She swallowed hard and drew in a slow breath, suddenly very aware of their positions and how easily it should have been to wake Kara up. With a small shift of her features she realized finally that the warmth around her free hand was the depths of Kara's hair that her traitorous fingers had slipped into. She tested her grip once more, seeing no reaction from the woman astride her body and started to extract the limb from its confines, only to stop herself short upon revealing Kara's features with the motion.

With an unconscious movement she untangled her fingers, pulling Kara's hair away from her cheek in the process, further exposing the damage the woman had endured, unknowingly by the media mogul, as Supergirl. The faintest of gasps broke past Cat's lips as her fingertips traced the broken lines of skin before whispering across the edges of the burns at Kara's throat where they visibly disappeared beneath her high collar but were easily felt given the molten level of heat burning through the fabric.

“Oh Kara.” She nearly choked on the name, almost afraid to touch the woman's face again as the realization of just how far this threat against her had reached. Of course they would have gone after Kara, whomever 'they' were. She was the closest thing to her outside of Carter and if they couldn't reach Cat herself in her tower at CatCo they could certainly reach those around her with enough patience. If only she knew who 'they' were.

Cat felt the burning in her eyes before she could stop herself, an uncharacteristic sniffle broke the air around them and with shaking fingers she brought her touch back to Kara's cheek, sweeping the tips back into her hair and flexing gently against her scalp as she set her head back into the depths of her pillows, looking out across the room with red rimmed eyes only to find someone else staring back at her in the shadows of the hallway nearby.

 

**Weeks Earlier - Grant Penthouse**

Kara stood on the landing outside of the Grant’s penthouse, she was dressed casually enough, a rarity considering how she usually appeared. Her hair was down; tousled by the wind, face slightly flushed from the cooler rush of air against her skin, key ring laced around one finger, and keys themselves nestled in her palm.

"Hey listen, if anyone finds out that you called me instead of your grandmother to get you today, _I'll_ be the one in the hospital for not calling your mom. Knowing her, that'll be a permanent thing and I dunno 'bout you but I'd like the keep the use of my legs alright?"

There was seriousness to the older woman's tone, interwoven with the playfulness of it all. It was something Carter found well suited to the blonde's demeanor. "Yeah, yeah I got it. Our little secret." The media mogul’s son frowned in a mocking manner; his tone was laced with an equal amount of mirth. "Course you realize this will be even harder to keep when mom gets back from her trip, especially if it's in the office with her whenever I see you again." 

Kara's brow rose slightly, the corner of her mouth lifting in a mimicked gesture. "Are you threatening me Carter Grant?" The woman stepped closer then, tipping his chin up so that she could pin the boy with a look down the bridge of her nose.

"Propositioning is a much nicer word I think." Carter offered with a grin, impish at best, in nature.

Kara could only shake her head with a breath of a laugh, her features relaxing and gaze dropping to her occupied hand before flicking back up to the one in front of her. "You're _sure_ you're okay?" She shifted a little, her free hand thumbing back behind herself in a general directional gesture. "No problem coming back to my place with me if you don't want to stay here with Elena."

Carter grew a bit more serious, though it was mixed with an amused exasperation at Kara's efforts. "Kara..." he stepped closer to the older woman, causing her to straighten a bit. "I'll be fine. I swear. I just kinda need this y'know?"

Kara watched Carter carefully, studying the depths of his eyes and the youthfulness of the twelve year old's visage, allowing her own blue gaze to convey what she knew would be unwise to speak aloud. After a few more beats Kara allowed herself to nod, "Kay, I trust you." Her choice of words had been deliberate, their effect easily seen on the boy's features.

In the time Carter and Kara had first officially met a few months ago they'd formed a great relationship. However, Carter constantly needed to be reminded that he wasn't going to be placated to by yet another adult who was around just to get to know his mother and that he himself was equally deserving of the same consideration, respect and ultimately trust most only seemed to afford his mother. If he felt that people could genuinely trust him, then perhaps he would begin to trust in other adults in his life; especially those that honestly cared for him outside of Cat, few as that number was seemingly lately.

They stood a beat in silence before Carter suddenly rushed forward, throwing Kara off-balance with a hard 'whu-oof' of a sound, wrapping his arms tightly around the woman’s form. When she felt the hold tighten with a need to be reassured Kara finally came back to life, her own limbs encircling Carter's frame, hugging him close. "Hey, Carter." Her voice was quiet, hardly above a whisper and when he only hugged tighter, the taller woman dropped her chin to look at the top of Carter's head.

"Thanks…"

"Carter…" Kara started again, tipping his head back to try and get a better view of the boy, only to have the grip around her torso tighten again.

"What...?" The boys tone was almost biting, cocky, like she had already anticipated the answer and refused to take anything else into consideration as a possibility.

There was a long moment between them before Kara caved with a small sigh. She let go of Carter's frame then, hands capturing the sides of the boys face to lift it up while her own body bent away slightly. Carter's hands released Kara after a pregnant pause, holding to the edge of her jacket.

"He's not going to take you away." Kara pressed, thumbs smoothing away tears as they broke past the barrier of Carter's eyelashes. "Listen to me, and listen carefully. He is your brother, but he's only just now realized what that means. For he and I, for you, for us, for all the rest of your, well, family." The boy drew a breath to protest but Kara stifled her words with the pads of her thumbs against the boy’s mouth. “Taking you away from here, from your mother, from anyone at this point would make him no different than his own father.” She let the boy go, ruffling his hair slightly to try and ease the weight that seemed to settle in the air around them. “And we both how loathe Adam is to follow that path.”

Carter nodded to her, absorbing her words. “He’s just, he's upset at me and, and he doesn’t understand your mom, her choices and how you got what he never did. Which,” she caught herself quickly, “is not any of your responsibility nor are you the cause of. He also doesn’t know how to communicate with her without lashing out. Instead of trying to get to know her himself, he’d rather threaten her with an idea that he knows would terrify her and in essence you.” She smoothed her hands through his hair, studying his features carefully. “It’s just hurtful words to try and scare her into admitting she made a mistake I think, especially if it gets one of us to mention it all to her, which is not healthy or fair or right for either of them and it’s certainly not fair to you.”

The very idea that Adam would follow in his own father's mistakes was ridiculous and it showed in Carter's eyes as he finally let go of the woman that was quickly becoming another constant figure in his mental family unit.

"Now," she began, clearing her throat a moment after to remove the emotion induced gravel. "I know Elena’s upstairs and I'm only a phone call away." She studied Carter for a long moment before giving a small nod. "Maybe we can have breakfast tomorrow."

Carter had crossed his arms over his chest by that point, merely for something to hold onto and keep the warmth of Kara's form from being stolen by the night air just yet. With the woman's words he smiled very slightly, giving a nod back. It was the mention of breakfast that pulled a laugh from the boy. "So breakfast then."

Kara smiled and let out a small breath, curling her fingers around her keys. "Get inside… I'll wait ‘til you call down after you lock the door."

With a small grin Carter turned and made his way in, Kara waited until she heard the double latch of the locks with her super hearing a few seconds before the outdoor buzzer sounded.

"Night Carter, see you in the morning." She called through the speaker hearing her own farewell bidding from the other side.

A deeper sigh left her, doing nothing to shift the weight that had fallen to her shoulders. The boy didn't even know what he'd unhinged inside Kara's brain. Endless possibilities of holidays, gatherings and extending her already limited family unit. The possibilities of having the immediacy of parenthood thrust in Kara's direction, coupled with the darker memories of her past, how much she had lost, and what the adults in her own life had torn away from her at his age.

"Great Elders Kara." She shook her head hard, clearing it of the vision in her head. She really deserved to be slapped, even if it was by her own hand for thinking over such things. With a forced exhale she started down the sidewalk back towards her apartment. After a good block and a half she cut down a side alley and with a small burst of speed leapt upward, unseen and flew the rest of the way back.

 

**Present Day – Kryptonian Base**

Carter felt like he was drowning, stretching across a vast darkness and with each terrified breath and reach for the pinpoint of light ahead of him he felt the ichor seemingly suffocating him. It was then Astra's words from earlier rang through his mind and with renewed effort he turned his focus to the point of light like a star off in the distance. Pulling on unknown reserves of strength he quieted his panic and threw everything he was into reaching for that distant sun.

His efforts were rewarded with a burst of light and being thrust into wakefulness. He skittered to a stand, surprised initially by the lack of pain his body seemed to exhibit despite what had happened to him prior. He scanned the room quickly, finding it devoid of any of the Kryptonians, save one.

Astra's body lay limp in the center of the room feet from him. Her suit was torn and her hair mussed and wet and before he could register his actions he was sliding on his knees beside her. His hand was on her back first, the other floating near her face to see if she was still breathing.

“General?” He tried, giving her a gentle shake, relieved only minutely when he felt the faint warmth of breath escape her broken lips. His free hand curled around her matted hair, pulling it from her face and revealing the trails of blood dried against her cheek.

Carter quickly moved around her, grabbing at her shoulders and turning the much heavier woman over and onto her back to help her breathe better as he pulled strands of hair away from her face and with each passing second that she didn't respond felt his heart begin to beat faster and faster.

“General!” He shouted, making sure her mouth was clear despite the dried horror her face revealed to him. Just how long had he been out? A few moments? Hours? Days? He didn't know and he needed to, but he needed Astra more. The others were clearly gone and whatever plan they had devised together must have been set into motion while he had been knocked out.

“Wake up.” He pleaded, pulling her by the shoulders again until her head rested on his legs, he felt the beat her her heart against the back of her ribs where it met his shins and shook her once more for good measure.

Carter was met with a soft groan and slow movement followed by the thrash of the woman back onto the ground towards some unseen attacker. In an instant she was up, arm around the boy, dragging Carter behind her. With unsure steps she put their backs to the nearest corner, telling him in hushed tones to stay put as she ventured forward, crouching low and faced out, ready to defend them against possible threat.

He swallowed hard, pressing himself into the makeshift guard Astra had backed him into, looking out over the room half expecting some monster to come barreling towards them from the shadows as he held his breath and waited.

With another series of blinks and a shake of her head she slowly relaxed enough to allow them both to breathe. Her eyes falling on Carter across from her place. With a glance to the blue door and not seeing anyone there she moved forward, dropping to her knees in order to become eye level with the boy. “Are you alright?” Her voice was still quiet but not as hushed as earlier.

Carter nodded, looking to the doorway then back to her. “They didn't hurt me.” She checked him over anyway, looking for breaks in his skin and tears in his clothing. Luckily when Non and the others had encountered her 'escaping' with the boy, her husband had merely ignored his unconscious frame.

Carter took the opportunity to look the Kryptonian over once again for himself now that she was conscious, his brow furrowing further at her newest acquisition of restraints and the thin green halo that accompanied each band along her wrist and then back up to her blood caked features. “I guess they weren't happy you knew this place better than they did?”

At the boy's’ words, Astra found herself allowing the smallest of smirks. “I think Non is more upset that I broke his nose. Again.”

Carter allowed himself to smile, thankful they were both together and still alive.

“Oh but I am.” Non’s voice echoed throughout the darkened room with them. The two captives immediately skittered apart, Astra pulling the boy around behind her again as they backed up in unison until they found a more solid structure than the remnants of a bookshelf to share. Both looking around the room for the owner of the voice.

“It is very rude when I have shown you both such wonderful hospitality to bite the hand that feeds you.” The scrape of metal across the floor could be heard coming from the far corner opposite the pair. The finality of a much heavier load boomed around them a beat later. “Your compatriots seemed to have realized that -after- we caught them in those tunnels.” He stepped into the light, fist coiled around the torn and tattered house sigils of Astra's defective compliment. “Pity they were filled with Kryptonite before they could make it out.”

Astra swallowed hard, feeling the pang of guilt overwhelm her only to startle with Carter's shout behind her and rush towards Non. She reacted too late, fingers slipping through the edge of his shirt as he collided with Non, beating furiously upon his frame to no avail.

Despite the boy's effort Non remained still and seemingly unaffected, his lip curling into an amused smile as he dropped his gaze to the ball of human fury making such a display over the loss of people he had only known for a few hours at best.

 “Vi'Tevon!” Astra let the words slip from her too soon and all of Non's amusement twisted into anger. Glowing eyes leveled on Astra and with a snarl Non grabbed at the boy, flinging him back towards the woman with enough force to fell them both. Despite their entanglement, she could feel Carter struggle to find purchase on the ground to go at the man again, only this time she was faster. With reflexes befitting a soldier she grabbed for his arms, crossing them over the boy's chest and hugging him back towards her despite his protests and shouts.

 “Now.” Non smiled to them both, his gaze lingering more so upon Astra than Carter as he continued down the center of the minute prison he had secured them within. “All I ask is for a little bit of compliance. Keep your trap shut.” He gestured at Carter. “Keep your temper at bay.” He gestured to Astra. “And in a few days you will both be free to go.”

 “Just like that? We do those two things and what? You will just open the doors and let us go?” Astra moved slightly closer, keeping Carter in her peripheral as Non tuned his full attention to her.

 “I swear by Rao... if you both just settle down I will let you go.” He grinned darkly, “just as soon as Earth has met all my demands and the children of the house of El are kneeling at my feet.”

 With a short outburst of her own Astra raced for the man, grabbing for Non in attempt to slam his head into the nearest structure. Instead he leaned out of her way at the last second, catching the linked chain of her wrists and twisting it within the confines of his grasp. Easily he flipped her body over his own and slammed her into the ground with a resounding quake.

 “You should know better than anyone how short my patience can run Astra.” Carter broke a chair over Non’s back. Useless as the action was, the boy still shouted behind Non to stop which merely earned him a kick with the heel of the alien’s boot to shut him up.

 “Do that again and I will kill the boy.” He twisted the chains again, “you should be thankful I waited for the worst of my army's wrath upon you to heal before strapping these on.” He punctuated his cruelty by stepping onto the woman’s body as he came around to face her, drawing out a pained growl from his captive. “He is merely a means to an end. An end that may come sooner for him than any other if you do not behave.” With a hard shove of his boot he released the woman, sending her across the room.

 Astra rolled with the momentum, already on her feet and squaring herself near Carter again like some predatory mother defending its young. Non tipped his head at her then, wagging a finger back and forth with a ‘tsk-tsk’ of his tongue. “I do not like what you are thinking. Keep it up and there will be more consequences that you realize Astra.” He offered a pointed smile to them both before throwing the tatters of her loyalists at her feet and drifting out of the room through the doorway they had started at.

 There was a long series of moments between the two of them. Even after Astra relinquished her protective crouch and moved away to sit back against the nearest solid object.

 “What did he mean?”, Carter finally spoke, watching Astra flinch at the sound of his voice. “You should know better than anyone?”

**\----**

 

**National City Bay**

 With a grunt of effort and a resounding thud, Raz-En collapsed backward onto the shoreline water still lapping at his legs as he panted for breath. Wrapped in the cross of his arms was an unconscious Ash, she needed medical attention and fast, he could feel her aura slipping away between them and with his remaining reserves of strength pulled off the tatters of his uniform and belt.

“Thank Rao you are not awake for this my friend.” He wiped blood from her face, easing her onto her side as he wrapped the alien cloth around her mangled arm,using his belt and the remaining strength he had in him to cut off the blood supply to what was left. Were he able and the kryptonite shards not embedded in his skin, he would have used his heat vision to seal the wound. They had witnessed extraordinary feats of their brethren healing after varied scuffles but he highly doubted Earth's yellow sun could make an entire limb grow back.

Mentally he continued to pray to Rao as he lifted her from the ground, cradling her injured side into his chest as he turned towards the National City skyline already feeling the first rays of the dawning sun reach him. While they would not heal him immediately he knew, it would at least keep his reserves from bottoming out until he could find the place their general had told him about.

 Miles away, in the heart of the city itself Kara was roused from her sleep as the first rays of a new day broke through the window and onto her skin. With a slow deep breath she almost forgot about the events within the past twelve hours or more until the edges of kryptonite burns caught her shirt and forced the edge of her breath inward sharply. She pushed upright almost immediately after only to stop herself short at the fingers coiled around her wrist. With a blink she locked eyes with the occupant of the bed, holding ever so still as the woman's free hand reached up and adjusted the skew of her glasses back into place.

 “You're awake.” Her voice, unused and exhaust laden, was a rasp of its normal sound and Kara cleared her throat absently as a result.

 Cat, for all she was worth, managed to keep her expression neutral, despite the pull of a smile threatening the corner of her mouth at the other woman's dishevelment. She gave a small nod in response and with a moment of reluctance released her grasp on Kara's wrist, smoothing her hands back into her lap as she squared her shoulders into the pillows keeping her comfortably upright.

 “Are you alright-” Kara caught herself, wincing visibly before huffing out a short breath. “I mean you're not alright you're here, and Carter, I just.” She drew in a frustrated breath and looked heavenward, drawing in another breath to speak.

 “I could be better.” Cat interrupted, her own quiet tone was equally heavy and carefully measured in what she allowed to escape as far as belying her emotional state. She had had plenty of time to sit and dwell and contemplate on all that had happened the night before and somehow, though she would be loathe to admit it, had not managed to lose her mind in no small part due to the woman who had draped herself protectively over her lap until this moment.

 Again Kara stiffened slightly as Cat reached for her, the edges of her nails brushing the column of her throat before she hooked them underneath the neckline there and tugged downward though her eyes never left Kara's.

 “Are you alright?” She questioned with what the Kryptonian swore was a hardened note, the sound itself forcing her to swallow and only intensifying the burn of the other woman's skin against her own.

 Kara leaned back slightly, feeling the pull of her neckline and the slight jump of Cat's heart rate on the monitor before she was released. “I'm fine Ms. Grant.” She cleared her throat again, praying to Rao that the blush on her cheeks would be seen as a fever or something other than what it really was. “I-”

 “They came after you too didn't they.” The statement hung between them for a moment, then two as Kara tried to find the right words while another part of her brain chided her for not having the sense of self enough to just admit to Cat right then and there that she was Supergirl.

 “Kara.” Alex's pressing tone interrupted what it was Kara did find to say, as the tactically clad woman made her way into the space of Cat's hospital room.

 “Agent Scully, how convenient.” Cat drolled, her bite was back to some degree but when her gaze shifted back to Kara the ice in her eyes seemed to melt a little. She drew a deep breath inward, the edges of her eyes narrowing from the pain it caused but she pushed the sensation aside, much to Kara's visible dismay. “Do you have my son?”

 Even Kara dropped her head a little at that question, the expectancy of it all, she felt responsible more so than anyone; it was her people that had taken him. She licked at the tight line her lips made before turning her attention to Alex who seemed genuinely struck by the question.

 “No ma'am. We're still trying to locate where exactly he was taken.” She glanced to Kara then back to Cat. “We will get him back to you.” She chanced another look in her periphery at Kara, feeling her chest constrict at the emotions she could easily read playing across her sister's visage. “I promise.”

 Kara turned a quick stare at Alex, she never made promises, not like that, not when she wasn't sure, when there was still a very good possibility Non had already killed the boy. Even Cat seemed set back by the declaration and tipped her head in her observance of the agent before shifting her jaw in resignation. Whatever venom she had loaded to spit at the woman she swallowed back down.

 “What are your intentions then. I can assume by the guard posted at the door and the visit from my lawyer concerning my rights during the course of the night that something has already been set into motion?”

 Kara looked between them a moment, she had remembered the guard but never had there been a point when she recalled Lucy coming into the room. With a slight furrow of her brow she looked back to Alex who came closer to the pair of them, squaring up at the foot of Cat's bed.

 “Protective detail for now, it was suggested initially that it be protective confinement but somewhere along that line of action we were detoured in no small part to your assistant -and- your lawyer.”

 “At least some of you are competent. Amazing how it's -my- people and not your own.”

 “Alex shifted her jaw, arming coming to cross under her chest. “Yes it was brought to our attention just how stubborn and difficult you would be if we hid you away within a secured government facility.” She chanced a glance at Kara before leveling on Cat once more. “Even if said assistant and others have opted for that method of protection for now.”

 Cat had reared back to say something but was again stopped short at the mention of Kara willingly allowing herself to be confined by this facade of an FBI agent. Instead she turned her attention to the woman beside her raising a high brow. “You can't be serious.”

 Kara started to defend her position on the matter before Cat interrupted her again. “They came after my son, not-”

 “They came after Supergirl, and Superman, your lawyer's sister, your assistant, -and- your son.” Alex supplied before Kara let something slip with the look her boss was giving her. “So you'll forgive me if we can only make one exception to the rules and you're it.” Alex allowed as Kara turned her gaze to look at her hands in her lap.

 “As of right now, we are placing all individuals and anyone remotely connected to them in protective custody. Given the amount of individuals this involves, it's the easiest way to keep track of them all and ensure their safety. Now, I'll give you the option if you'd like to come and stay, the government spares little to no expense on these details, especially given the compliment of people we have to consider.”

 “Keira?” Cat pushed, forcing the woman's eyes up to her as she waited.

 “You've never backed down before, I assumed you wouldn't this time either.” She drew in a slow breath, “but I have to consider my family too. My mother, then there's Lucy and her family, and with these people also having gone after Superman and Supergirl.” She shook her head slightly. “I couldn't, I wouldn't know what to do if something more happened to y-er them.”

 “We still don't know exactly why or even really who their target specifically was.”

 “I would say that was pretty damn obvious there Scully.” Cat bit, not turning her eyes from Kara.

 “We assumed at first it was just you, given your status and position in National City, targeting your son is an easy way to get their parents, especially influential ones to do just about anything.” Alex held a hand up once Cat made to speak. “However, given the breadth with which these attacks occurred and the fact they involved both Metropolis and National City's adopted heroes, we've had to adjust our theories somewhat. As it is we still have no demands, no ransoms not even a message from this group or their leaders.”

 The three of them remained silent under the weight of Alex's implications until Cat began to push herself up from her bed, causing Alex to drop her arms and Kara to straighten in protest.

 “What're-”

 “Get me out of this.” Cat argued, pulling at wires and yanking the leads off her body, sending the machines around her into a cacophony of distress.

 “Ms. Grant calm-”

 “Calm I am calm!” She hissed, prying the oxygen mask from her nose and pulling it over her head with little effort.

 “Ms. Grant.” Kara tried, pushing to a stand as she moved the tubes aside and set a hand on Cat's shoulder as she continued to flail, forcing a small bark of pain from the woman. “Cat!” Kara shouted, she never shouted and it had its desired effect when the older woman stilled instantly. Even Alex seemed taken aback by her sister's outburst but was immediately pulled aside when guards and nurses began to fill the room.

 “I've got them,” she muttered as she rushed to the mouth of the hall to stall the oncoming traffic.

 “Ms. Grant please.” Kara tried again, softer this time and reluctantly she drew her hand away, thankful when the other woman refused to move further. “You're going to hurt yourself, again.” She swallowed the pressure building in her throat, threatening to stifle all the oxygen from her lungs as the sensation seeped into her chest. “I can't, I don't know.” She curled the hand opposite the both of them into a fist so tight the limb attached to it began to tremble. “Do it right, just do this right and I'll take you wherever you want to go, your home, work, your beach house, wherever just-”

 Cat felt her resolve crumble, hearing the agent across the room trying to detour the nursing staff and her own compliment of guards not to mention the vehemence barely contained within Kara's tone. She caught the fierce lock of the woman's arm, the tension wrought so fiercely there that it made her own arm ache just watching the tremors. She pushed further along the bed so that she might wrap her hands around Kara's arms, flexing her grip as a sort of ground for the younger woman around her biceps.

 “Alright.” She urged quietly, tightening her grip until Kara seemed to relax. “Alright.” She reaffirmed, giving a small nod to the woman who seemed on the edge of something equally dangerous and heartbreaking. “You trust your sister, and so I'll trust you with all this. If you really believe we're all safer-”

 “I do. With this, all this, I do.” Kara urged, feeling her arms relax even if her shoulders and her stance were still as stiff as they were when she stood. She could watch everyone from the DEO and it would be harder for Non or anyone else from his compliment to reach them unawares.

 “Then tell your sister to get me out of here with the rest of you right now.” Cat kept their gazes locked to ensure the younger woman understood just exactly what it was she was giving in to, because of Kara, because of this situation and the convictions the other woman had nearly overrun the room with.

 It took a few moments for everything to really catch up to Kara and when it did she gave Cat a series of nods, turning her arms upward to grasp at the other woman's forearms. “I'll be right back.” She started to draw away only to turn back to Cat with the unbidden flex of her fingers against Kara's arm again. “I promise.” Cat nodded, not trusting her voice in the moment. “Then we're out of here as fast as possible.”

 Another heartbeat and the pair released each other, determined as ever Kara adjusted her glasses and turned on her heel, making her way towards Alex and the medical compliment. True to her word, or a few choice ones at that, no more than two actually minutes passed from that point until Cat herself was brought a fresh change of clothes and a wheelchair.

 “It's the only singular hospital policy I swore you would adhere to.” Kara uttered against Cat's hair as she pushed her out of the room and down the hall, Alex leading the charge ahead of them.

 “Next time try to contain the smug look on your face.” Cat offered with a quiet tone only to feel the chair jerk to a halt as Kara bent around in front of her so she could look Cat in the eye.

 “There's not going to be a next time Ms. Grant.” Again the older woman was struck with her assistant's convictions on the matter and felt her shoulders drop slightly at the way her words had actually sounded.

 “I meant with getting your way.” She offered after a long pause, eyeing the other woman carefully before she retreated behind her and they continued moving forward again.

 “There might not be a next time for that either.” Kara allowed quietly as she came to a much gentler stop just outside the waiting room where the others began to file out. James and Winn had the sense to remain at arm's length to Cat, each airing out their own level of gratitude that she was alright. Lucy on the other hand was quick to wrap Cat in a stiff hug, at least on the mogul's part, as Lucy whispered that she was happy she was alright but just as sorry about Carter and how she should've done more before she stepped back into James's side.

 Alex remained in the doorway watching the exchange, the pointed look Kara gave her was relayed in an equally confused expression before she cleared her throat and gestured to the two guards not a few feet down the hall. “If we're all settled then, we should get moving.” Two more agents came into formation behind the small group as Alex again lead the way, followed by Cat, propelled by Kara and the other three following close behind.

 They were lead through the bowels of the hospital, away from the usual compliment of rooms and waiting areas, secured by service elevators and staff only corridors until they reached the underground loading area. The group was met with four unmarked SUVs, to which Cat commented under her breath about the cliche'd nature of it all.

 “You three will be in the third vehicle, Agent Vasquez will see to you, Kara, Ms. Grant you'' be with me in the second vehic-”

 “Agent Danvers we have a situation.” Kara couldn't help but overhear the comm in her sister's ear, Hanks voice was unmistakable, as was the urgency in his tone. Alex held up a hand and moved off to the side.

 “Sit rep sir, I was just loading the cargo.”

 “We just received a distress signal.”

 “Sir?”

 “From Supergirl's apartment. Seeing as she's with you, and her mother and cousin have been accounted for.” He let the words linger, knowing full well Supergirl could probably hear every word no matter how far Alex had moved away.

 Already the siblings were sharing a look, fearing this was how Non, and that indeed he knew who she was outside of Supergirl and was now reaching out to her through that identity.

 “Understood sir.” Alex made her way back to the group, relaying orders to her agents before turning back to Kara and essentially Cat. “Change of plan. The four of you will be sent to our secure facility, with Vasquez's team running point.” She moved over to the agent in question, pulling her to the fore of the vehicle away from the others.

 “Get to the DEO as fast as you can, full curtain once you reach the edge of the city, a convoy is going to meet you midway and form up once you're beyond city limits. Do no stop except on Henshaw's order once you're safely contained.”

 “Understood ma'am.”

 The two split, Vasquez taking charge of the  in her compliment as Alex made her way back to her sister and the others who were following Cat's lead on trying to get answers. She held her hands up to quiet them before looking to Kara. “You need to come with me, right now.”

 The protests from the group, again with Cat being the loudest resounded again.

 “ENOUGH.” Alex shouted, looking between the four of them before level on Kara again. “I need to split you up this way. There's been another development, -which- I am not going to get into.” Kara was the first to step up close to her sister, speaking in hushed tones so that she herself might get answers.

 “Alex what-”

 “Kara, I need you to get them in the car with Vasquez and move, right now.” She pressed, before making a purposeful display of loading her sidearm and ratcheting back the hammer with a resounding clunk of the hardware before holstering the weapon. “We have to split up until we can get you all secured.”

 Kara swallowed hard, feeling the slight drain on her body from the bullets Alex had purposefully loaded into her weapon. “Okay..” she looked back to the others, namely Winn and Olsen, “okay.” She hoped her tone was enough and was thankful when she saw the realization of their new situation dawn on the two men.

 “Right, yeah let's uh, let's just do what they say and get moving.” Winn started, already making to get into the suv. James was already pulling back on Cat's chair but Lucy refused, pushing forward towards the sisters.

 “Look clearly something else is happening that you don't want to tell us about.” She glanced to the others, even with Cat's protest at James when he and one of their protective convoy helped usher her into the vehicle. “Give me a gun or something.”

 “Are you crazy or just stupid?” Alex supplied before Kara caught her.

 “No I'm still enlisted and my sidearm is at home, so give me a damn gun or at least ensure I get one in case things go south here Danvers.” Lucy bowed up slightly eyeing Alex and waiting. “Four man convoy, it's like hide the shell, we were going to drive through the city and switch up lanes and routes right?” Alex's jaw shifted but she kept quiet. “And now, based on the way you're looking at me now your little team here has gone to defcon three and I for one am not going to be a sitting target in that hunk of metal.”

 Alex narrowed her eyes slightly, glancing past Lucy to James who looked apologetic even as he called for Lucy to get in the car. She glanced to Kara a second after before turning her attention back to Lane. “Get in the vehicle lieutenant, you're holding up my evac.” She pulled Kara with her as they slipped into the adjacent vehicle.

 Lucy in her ire stood a moment longer until she felt someone behind her, with a sharp turn she nearly took out her own nose as the butt of a gun was offered to her somewhat discretely. “I have orders to reclaim this weapon once we're clear and secure. Understood?”

 Lucy squared her shoulders, taking the weapon and checking it over once before slipping it somewhere within reach. “Loud and clear.”

 “Get in the vehicle ma'am.” Vasquez ushered to which Lucy complied before the Agent locked them up and slipped into the  seat.

 “I suggest everyone buckle up and hang on to something.” As soon as Alex took off ahead of her they were underway, spiraling up from the underground garage well above the posted limit and as Kara and Alex broke away to the right, they broke left leaving Kara to watch the rapidly retreating SUV out the back window until it disappeared around another corner headed for the DEO.


	9. Chapter 9

Astra stood at the end of the hallway, back pressed against the wall, hand coiled around the crystal accelerator she had reprogrammed with the hope, however vain, might buy her people and her planet more time. She checked her chronometer one last time, they only had less than two minutes left before the guard change even then that was only with Raze-On taking his time relaying his report in order to give Astra and Non more time.

She felt the vibration of her comm signaling the arrival of her compatriots relief and that the first order of patrol would be the central planetary monitor. Somewhere a voice inside the back of her mind continued to rant and rave, provoking her to abandon her current efforts and wait for another time. One less likely for them to be caught, one that didn't make her insides crawl and her nerves stand at attention. That time however would be too late, based on the data Ashe-Rah had procured at a great expense for them all. She swore if they managed to turn Krypton's fate around Astra would ensure the woman was pardoned completely for her transgression, or die trying. Even if it meant trading places with her in Fort Rozz.

There was a sudden snap to her left, pulling her attention and her eyes widened at the unscheduled patrol of the justicar's soldiers as they rounded the corner at the far end. With a quiet intake of breath she pressed herself further into the shallow recess of the alcove serving as her cover. It was supposed to be Non, giving her the all clear, letting her know the terminal she was pressed against had been bypassed and they could upload their cargo.

Another vibration signaled against her chest. Their time was up, Raze had done what he could and she knew in the next thirty seconds the security officer would be coming from the opposite direction of the justicar's. If nothing else she could attempt to talk her way out of the situation when they caught her, the matter of 'if' having dissipated two seconds ago. Being a general had its merits and she could easily manipulate her current whereabouts as a training exercise, a method of preparedness that no one had been made aware of. She could lie to her sister, make the transgression seem like a harmless test of their forces. Given the recent infiltration from her own loyalist prior it could be argued and forgotten about with a simple scolding and a reallocation of her duties to another portion of the planet for the time.

Her mind made she pocketed the crystal, slipping it into the panel at her thigh that neither soldier would be apt to search her for. With a deeper breath and her mind made up she twisted in the alcove, turning to face the terminal as if she'd been there the entire time and not playing look out. With that action however she had failed to see Non silently rounding the corner the two justicar soldiers had come from moments prior and the weapon he had palmed in his hand.

“You there!” One shouted, causing Astra to stiffen internally but she remained in place, not daring to touch the terminal now. She heard their booted feet strike the floors, echoing around the hall as they quickened their step and the crackle of their batons came to life with the intention of subduing her. “Move away from the console!” She felt the heat from one as it whisked by her shoulder, deftly she leaned away from it, sweeping a leg out and knocking one to the floor.

The other was quick to move, anticipating the turn of her body but not the heel of her hand against their chest shoving them back a good foot or more, sending the baton uselessly through the space made between them without contact.

The second guard recovered, his baton forgotten, he was up in a wave of motion, sending a hurried series of punches and even a knee Astra's direction. Each blow either countered or blocked as she backed them away from the terminal and further down the hall.

“Justicar Alura would be quite displeased with your actions, I thought she had replaced me with someone better than I left it to train you lot.” She had his biceps in her grasps, throwing them aside she brought up her knee to push them further apart before kicking out at his chest to send the man rolling backward down the hall again.

“Your presence here is unsanctioned General Astra.” The second soldier swung at her again, the baton hissing over her head as she ducked and dodged each sweeping blow, moving around the man in a short circle to keep him off balance instead of backing up from his advance. “You will cease your actions!”

“My actions.” She tried, grabbing the man's forearm, the baton a breath from her cheek. “Be thankful they were not those of someone with more nefarious intention than myself!” Her fist made contact with the juncture of their arm beneath the shoulder, forcing their hand to open and drop the baton with a loud clatter. “It is a good thing I was here, to be able,” she twisted the man's arm behind herself, bringing an elbow into his chest before the back of her fist connected with his chin sending him reeling. “to judge your abilities with keeping Krypton safe from those terrorists.”

Strong arms wrapped around her from behind, locking at the wrist before tightening around her. “General you will cease your actions or be forced to call reinforcements.” No sooner did the words reach his lips did the corridor turn blue, the klaxon for just that possibility resounding all around them.

“For Rao sake.” She heard Non for the first time, hoping he would be wise to her plan as she utilized the element of that surprise action to headbutt the man holding her captive and duck out of his grasp when he flailed.

“Were I as real a threat as any who would dare breech this portion of this building after all that has already happened, I would not stop.” It was then she noticed the security officer at the other end of the hall as she put more distance between herself and the two soldiers. She also took notice of Raze-On right behind the security officer. Clearly it was she that had been the one to pull the alarm and signal reinforcements. With an unspoken glare leveled on Raze she straightened to a more subdued stance, hands up and at the ready near her waist.

“For this moment however, seeing as I am not that, I will yield.” She let the corner of her mouth lift up somewhat. “Perhaps moreover for your benefit than my own.” The two soldier's looked between themselves before cautiously regrouping, seeing the General yield so easily was nothing they had ever been privy to in experience of recount of anyone who had ever had the unfortunate opportunity to even spar with her. Perhaps this was only a test of their security force, given all the recent activity and rumor about their planet dying it wasn't too far fetched to assume she would of course spearhead the strengthening of the weak links.

“Call off the alarm, it was only a test.” She heard Raze supply to the other guard, though he made a decent show of his insecurity on the matter, his own baton at the ready, free hand on his weapon at his belt.

“There was no mention of any-”

“Of course there wasn't.” Astra interjected, seeing the two soldiers close in on her. “If anyone had told you it was coming, it's not really a true and tested evaluation of your abilities now is it?”  
One of the soldier's narrowed his eyes, still overly cautious, the security officer down the hall switched the klaxon off but had yet to call off the incoming rally of troops undoubtedly on their way.

“Astra,” Non warned, causing one of the soldiers to turn and take inventory of their situation. The General and the Commander, perhaps this all really was a test.

“Another time Non, right now we are to yield.” She pressed, seeing the tension still filling his body, only then did she catch the flash of his weapon at the edge of his palm.

“There won't be another time.” He hissed, “and my patience with this and your little head games has worn thin.”

Before she could even shout or move she saw red painting the wall opposite her, she knew she had screamed, the horror in the sound was evident enough on the soldier’s face who remained facing her even while his partner fell to the ground. She grabbed for him, fingers curling into the edge of his armor as she tried to pull him to her only to see Non's arm wrap around his chest to hold him steadier in their joint grasp as he slid the blade between bone and tissue.

To Astra's dismay Non released him just as quickly, forcing the man into her body as she tried to support his weight, the light already fading from his eyes as he looked upon her visage. When he tried to speak red frothed at the corner of his mouth, splattering her skin like burning oil until they were on their knees together, fisted hands pulling at her tunic until the life slipped completely from him.

Everything moved in slow motion from that point forward, she felt Non behind her, tearing at her clothing and prying the crystal from its confines. The wall behind her was scorched with the misjudged fire of the security officer's shot towards them before she too was felled with the butt of Raze's weapon knocking her out cold.

Astra herself remained on the floor, hands burning from the lifeblood of one of her own coating her skin. Behind her Non breached the terminal, barely registering the fact that he was talking to someone other than herself or Raze in the process of uploading the crystal to the planetary monitoring relay.

There was a hard shove at her shoulder and Raze's features filling her vision as the weight of the dead soldier was pulled from her lap. She heard her name a moment after, not in concern but in agitation, spilling from Non's lips as he tried to explain to whomever was in his ear that she had failed them. That she was the reason they were currently in this predicament. With the ill-timed sentiment something inside her chest snapped and in a flourish of movement that knocked Raze to the ground she had Non up nearly off his feet and pressed into the wall.

“You.” She growled, hands digging deep into his skin through his uniform, forcing the man who she had once called husband to wince and grab for her arms. “You killed them.” She slammed him back into the terminal. “I had them. They believed me. They TRUSTED ME.” She screamed, slamming him into the terminal again before reaching for the crystal and severing its connection with the planetary interface.

She raised the object high, intent on stabbing the man with it until fire tore through her shoulder and lightning ricocheted down her spine rendering her useless as she crumpled to a heap on the floor.

“Seize your traitorous gen-!” Resounded not from the approaching soldiers but from Non himself before he too was brought to the ground with a shot from Raze himself before the man tossed away his weapon and put his hands behind his head as the justicar's forces and additional security officers surrounded them all.


End file.
